Mαdє ιn Mαrtín
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Qué made in China? ¿Qué made in Corea? Martín es re-groso que puede llegar a ser un gran inventor. /Serie de Drabbles. *ArgentinaxChile* Invento 16: Lαs Estαcισnes de Rαdισ.
1. Sιstєmα Dαctιlσscớpιcσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-grosos de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor".

**Datos:** No tengo ningún afán de ofender a nadie, esto es humor y saber más de la historia de una manera sarcástica, irónica y humor (cofflemoncofff). Luego de hacer y terminar el "Made in Manuel" (algunas no creo que los lean, porque es UKxChi), decidí aumentarle el ego a Martincito y de ustedes también vecinas, y darle amor al M&M.

Sabrán que no soy argentina, soy de Manuel, asique quizás tenga errores o qué sé yo, pero doy mi esfuerzo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

.

**~ .―. ~ Mαdє ιn Mαrtín ~ .―. ~**

.

* * *

**1.**

• Sιstєmα Dαctιlσscớpιcσ •

* * *

Algo andaba mal, muy mal. ¡Su Maradona se perdió! Alguien lo tomó, y ese alguien ere muy malo o despechado de la humanidad para hacerle algo así. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Luciano? Cabía toda posibilidad que fuese él, pero el único que estaba en casa era Manuel, asique su querida esposa le hubiese dicho que ese brasileño vino a verle.

¿Manuel? ¿Manuel sería capaz de hacer eso? Claro que no, es su amor…en realidad, pensándolo bien sería capaz de quemar su peluche de Maradona.

Era el único sospechoso. Veamos, si lo encaraba, lo atacaría con insultos llenos de insultos y nuevas golpizas en la cara. Oh, no, no quería su rostro dañado, era muy hermoso para quedar rasguñado.

Tenía que buscar algo que lo inculpara sin hacerlo enfadar, cosa realmente difícil.

¡Vamos! ¡Era Argentina, el mejor país de Latinoamérica! Un gran genio, debía que ocurrirle algo…algo… ¿pero qué? ¿Torturar a su Manuel? No sonaba tan mala idea después de todo.

Vamos Martín concentráte, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

¡Claro! ¡Era un genio! Cerró la puerta con llave, por esta noche no le daría amor a Chile, y hablando de él, se extrañó por ese comportamiento pensativo y depravado del argentino.

Al otro día, obligó a Manuel a colocar su huella en un aparato extraño creado por Martín, que según sabría quien tomó a Maradona comparando sus huellas con las de la repisa donde él descansaba, ya que las únicas huelas de ese sitio eran las del rubio.

― ¡Fuiste vos! ―exclamó Martín sorprendido al ver que Manuel fue quien tomó su peluche― Mi invento no miente. Decime la verdad, ¿por qué lo hiciste, che?

―No lo hice, ¿Qué razón tendría? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―Eso precisamente quiero saber. Y no digas que no fuiste, porque mi invento no miente. Dale, decime la verdad si no querés terminar con el culo adolorido, y sabes a lo que me refiero. ―sabía a lo que se refería el argentino.

―Tch. Está bien, fui yo. ―se delató desviando la mirada.

― ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? ―sonó triste, suavizando la voz.

―Por-Porque… ―intentaba hablar, no quería decirle la verdad, se sentiría tan gay…oh bueno, ya lo era estando con Martín. Respiró profundamente y habló― Te-Tenía celos de tu wea de Maradona…siempre…siempre pasaí más con él que…con…conmigo… ―bajo la cabeza. Estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza, hasta humo le salía.

― ¿Ce…celoso? ―¿acaso estaba soñando? No…al parecer no. ¡Manuel estaba celoso por un peluche!― Manu…je… ¿Cómo colocarte celoso por algo así? No seas tontito.

―Ahora me voy. ―dijo indiferente haciendo oídos sordos a lo último.

― ¿Eh? Espera, ¿Dónde está Maradona?

―En el último cajón del closet ―contestó dando media vuelta, pero su mano fue tomado y jalada al cuerpo de Martín, volteándolo a él―. Weón, suéltame. Ya te dije todo.

―Deja de quejarte. Primero, si sentías celos, debiste decírmelo, te daría más dedicación. Segundo, no te vayas, quedémonos juntos, recordá que anoche no hicimos nada. ―surcó los labios.

―A mí no me importa. ―bufó.

―Eres tan lindo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. ―le cogió el rostro y lo besó. Sonrió para asimismo deleitando el sonrojo en esas mejillas chilenas, finalizando con abrazo, susurrando miles de cosas cursis por saber que Manuel estaba celoso de un peluche.

El castaño no hizo ningún reclamo ante el abrazo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Listo el primer invento de Martín usando su esposa. Espero que les haya gustado, se vienen muchos más, no saben cuántos son… ¡Son muchos! Más adelante habrá lemon.

•El Sistema Dactiloscópico: Método de clasificación y la tecnología de identificación de personas por sus huellas digitales, fue inventado en 1891 por el policía argentino Juan Vucetich, impulsado por la enorme cantidad de crímenes. Y el primer caso resuelto con ayuda de este método también ocurrió en Argentina. Vale a aclarar que innumerables clases de delitos también son de invención argentina, porque somos inventores imparciales.

Nos vemos en…cuando tenga listo el otro drabble.

_¿Review´s?_


	2. El Bαstớn Blαncσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-grosos de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**2.**

• El Bαstớn Blαncσ •

* * *

― ¡Córtala Martín!

―No seas tan esquivo.

― ¡Pero si me estay tocando el trasero en medio de la calle, weón!

Efectivamente caminaban "tranquilos" por la calle. Argentina deseaba por lo menos tocarle el trasero por un segundo a su amante, pero él se negaba. Finalmente, el rubio prefirió no seguir molestando para que no sufriera un atentado y/o que lo dejara solito en la soledad de la calle, donde podía aparecerse un violador. Bien, exageró lo último.

Continuaron caminando. Martín notó con extrañeza a un hombre parado intentando cruzar la esquina. Quizás no había nada de malo, pero cuando no pasaban vehículos de todas formas seguía de pie sin cruzar. Le llamó la atención.

―Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo. ―dijo dejando a Manuel a medio comprender.

Observó que se acercó a un hombre, le dijo unas cuantas preguntas, el cual no logró oírlas por la distancia.

Eso lo sorprendió. Eso. Eso es al ver al argentino ayudarlo a cruzar la calle, rápidamente corrió al castaño.

― ¿Era un anciano? ―preguntó Manuel.

―No. Era ciego. ¿Sabes? Pensé en…no, eso no ―negó pasa asimismo―. Manu contestá mi pregunta: ¿Cómo hacer para distinguir a un ciego y poder ayudarlo?

― ¿Qué? ―¿a qué venía esa pregunta?― Em… ¿Diciéndole cuantos dedos ves? ―respuesta tonta.

―No, Manu. Yo sé cómo, pero necesito que me acompañes.

― ¿A dónde?

―A la Biblioteca Argentina para Ciegos.

.

Había pasado una semana desde su invención. Daba frutos, a ellos les servía. Ahora se podría distinguir a las personas ciegas y a la vez ayudarlos con su creación llamada "Bastón Blanco".

Lamentablemente para Martín, nunca patentó su invención, creyendo que no era necesario. Entonces, llegó Alfred diciendo que era su invención, adueñándose, diciendo que "su" invención ayudaría a los discapacitados visuales con el famoso bastón. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a celebrarse el "Día Internacional del Bastón Blanco" en Estados Unidos.

Martín chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que esos gringos desconocían su inventor. Tenía ganas de asesinar a Alfred, tirándole el bastón en la cabeza.

―Toma ―Manuel le hizo salir de sus pensamientos ofreciéndole un paquete de papas fritas, sentándose a su lado en el sofá―. ¿Seguí enojado con Alfred?

―No mucho ―sacó una papa y precedió a comerla―. Ya no me interesa, me conformo con haber ayudado.

―Raro de ti ―mencionó, el argentino arqueó una ceja―. Siempre andaí alagándote, presumiendo lo "groso" que eres.

―Para que veas que no me conoces tan bien ―sonrió―. De todas formas, tengo otro bastón y mucho mejor.

― ¿Otro bastón? ―Chile creyó que había creado uno nuevo y más moderno.

―Sí. Lo conoces bastante bien, lo adoras. ―enmarcó una sonrisa con el significado "soy el seme".

―Tengo cosas que hacer. ―captó todo. Enseguida se levantó pero fue atraído al sillón. En un movimiento rápido se encontraba debajo del rubio.

―No vas a ninguna parte. Recordá que llevamos una semana sin tener nada. Deja meterte mi bastón.

Y los paquetes de papas fritas cayeron al suelo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Por el momento aún no hay lemon. Ojala les haya gustado este, más por lo último dicho por Martu.

Gracias por sus reviews, se nota que les gustó ver a Manu celoso de un peluche xD.

Little Ingenue, no te preocupes, no me molestó, todo bien.

NanySole, te comprendo perfectamente, pienso lo mismo que tú sobre UK, no es del todo dulce, tiene su lado posesivo, ambicioso, ingenioso. Quizás me moleste un poco al usarlo demasiadoooo…dulce…pero lo quiero igual por ser malo (?) Manurl es el perrito faldero de Arthur, pero…bueno…Manu es Manu y no se puede hacer nada, si no se mete Martín para hacerlo reaccionar. Y…no le hago al BraxArg, intenté leer uno pero no pude, solo le hago al BraxUru xD. No te preocupes, no me molestó tu review.

•**Bastón Blanco:** En 1921, José Mario Fallótico vio a una persona, a la cual entendió que se trataba de un ciego, que se encontraba esperando para cruzar en la esquina de la calle. Fallótico ayudó al discapacitado, pero quedó obsesionado con una pregunta: ¿Cómo hacer para distinguir a un ciego y poder ayudarlo? La idea siguió a este santafesino, que por aquel entonces vivía en el barrio de Flores en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, hasta que dio con la solución que consultó en la Biblioteca Argentina para Ciegos: un bastón blanco serviría para distinguirlo. José Fallótico nunca patentó su invento, fueron los estadounidenses quienes se adueñaron de la novedad, cuando George Benham, presidente del Club de Leones de Illinois, propuso para uso de los discapacitados visuales un bastón blanco con extremo inferior rojo, a fin de que se les otorgue prioridad de paso.

La propuesta fue aceptada y en poco tiempo el uso de dicho elemento se hizo universal. Curiosamente los estadounidenses celebran el "Día Internacional del Bastón Blanco" (15 de Octubre), pero desconociendo quién es el inventor.

Y asdadada, pondré a Tierra del Fuego por supuesto. Tipa, como que totalmente no dejaría al hijito de la pareja ¿no?

_¿Review's?_


	3. El Hєlιcσptєrσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-grosos de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**3.**

• El Hєlιcσptєrσ •

* * *

Estaban Alfred y Manuel de pie sobre el verde pasto observando la tontería de Martín (Según el chileno).

― ¿Weón, estay seguro que vai hacer esto?

― ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ―contestó preguntando directamente haciéndole sonrojar.

―…No.

―Entonces sientes envidia por mi gran invento, che.

―Oh sí, tanto. Solo mírame la cara de envidia que tengo.

―… ―se miraron unos segundos sin hablarse trasmitiendo todo por sus ojos, luego Martín volvió en sí y subió al helicóptero― ¿Qué opinas sobre esto Alfred?

―Es… ¡Es genial! ¡Yo quiero uno! Si esto funciona, serán usados para futuras generaciones. ―Estados Unidos estaba emocionado, incluso quería hacer volar la máquina.

―Oye… ¿Sabí manejar esa cosa?

―Em…no, pero soy tan re-groso que todo lo puedo, y esto es para vos. ―dijo acomodándose los auriculares, cascos, todo para no lamentar fracturas.

―Muérete.

― ¡Nos vemos arriba, che! ―encendió el helicóptero.

La ráfaga era fuerte desordenando los cabellos castaños y rubios. Alfred tuvo que afirmar a Texas para que no se le volaran. Manuel solo trataba de mirar al argentino ya estando en el cielo.

― ¡Manu, mirá che! ¡Esto es para vos! ¡Espero que digas que sí! ―gritó desde la altura, algo iba a buscar.

― ¿Qué mierda va hacer? ¿Tirarse? ―se preguntó malhumorado, aunque tirarse no era mala idea.

―Quizás lanzará millones de hamburguesas. ―respondió estúpidamente el estúpido estadounidense.

Y desde el cielo, exactamente del helicóptero, apareció un gran letrero diciendo:

"¿Te querés casar conmigo, Manuel? Di que sí, yo te re-amo."

― ¡Wow! Tenemos matrimonio. ―dijo Alfred sonriendo. A su lado, Manuel no tenía habla para contestar.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo por amor ¿verdad? ¡Di el sí Manu! Les tengo noticias, haré el "Made in Manuel" versión M&M, porque…bueno para conocer un poco como sería los inventos de Manuel acompañado de Martín, además de que me faltaron varios, ya que necesitaba a Tierra del Fuego. Solo cambiaré algunas escenas, otras se mantendrán cambiando el papel de Arthur por Martín. Ahorita subo la primera modificación.

Bien, les quisiera pedir un favorcito, si alguien se le ocurre uno o varios "Bonus" para Martín, puede ser algo ya inventado pero mejorado por el argentino, en el caso de Manuel tiene como tres "Bonus" e inventos mejorados por él, si creándolo xD.

•**El Helicóptero:** Si bien su concepto existe incluso desde antes que da Vinci, en el siglo XV, el primero en poder volar y ser controlado fue íntegramente creado y pilotado en Buenos Aires en 1922. Los sistemas inventados por Raúl Pateras de Pescara se siguen usando en la fabricación de los helicópteros más modernos, al menos según la NASA. La Fábrica Militar de Aviones, que ya no existe, también es responsable de varias máquinas únicas en la historia de la aviación.

_¿Review's? _


	4. Mαfαldα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-grosos de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**4.**

• Mαfαldα •

* * *

Martín había pasado tres semanas muy ocupado. Manuel no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, le daba curiosidad con saber, pero de igual manera de daba igual lo que hacía.

Regresó cansado después de tener un día bastante agitado con su trabajo. Quería tomar once para relajarse.

―Ya llegué ―avisó pero nadie apareció. Sumamente extraño que el argentino no corriera a abrazarlo… ¿estaba con otro? ¿le era infiel? ¡oh no! ¡¿Qué? ¡A él no le interesa! Argh, mejor dejaría de pensar en eso― ¿Martín? ¿Alguien? ¿Carlitos?

― ¡Manu! ―sí, era sumamente raro que no viniera a darle la bienvenida― ¿Cómo te fue?

―Igual que siempre ―decía caminando a la habitación para saludar a su hijo, quedó parado en la entrada al lado del rubio―. Hola.

―Hola Ma. ―y eso fue todo el saludo concentrado leyendo una revista o eso parecía.

― ¿Le diste algo? ―preguntó enseguida al notar que no lo abrazó.

―Nada ―respondió Martín―. Sucede que creé un comic, me pase todas estas semanas para hacerlo, más por Carlitos.

― ¿Estuviste dibujando?

―Sí. A él le gustó. Le llamo Mafalda…aunque…tiene un pequeño problemita.

― ¿Cuál? No me digaí que habla de intimidad porque te mato. ―amenazó.

―No, nada de eso, che. Es que…hay ciertos temas "revolucionarios" que no creo que los entienda, pero de todas formas le gusta ―caminó a la cama sentándose, acompañando al isleño―. ¿Por qué no venís?

―Quiero tomar once…

―Yo lo hago ―se levantó enseguida para atender a su chileno antes de que saliera del cuarto―. Vos quedáte con él, después de todo venís cansado… No me has dado un beso.

―Púdrete. ―ante la negación, Martín le tomó el rostro y lo besó, corto y preciso para ir hacerle la _once_.

Manuel se acercó a Carlitos, sentándose a su lado, mirando un poco la historieta.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó.

―Sí, es divertido. ―ni siquiera lo miró.

―Yo pensaba que te gustaba Condorito. ―dijo un poco triste.

―Me gustan los dos, mamá ―esta vez lo miró y le sonrió―. Pero me gusta más este porque en el otro no entiendo algunos chistes.

―Ah…es verdad…aun eres un niño. ―Manuel surcó los labios y le acarició el cabello teniendo mucho cuidado con el rizo. En esto entró Martín con una taza de té y un pan.

―Aquí tenés cariño, tu tacita de té y un pan con dulce de leche. ―los dejó en la cómoda.

―Se llama manjar.

―Dulce de leche.

―Manjar.

―Lo que sucede que a vos te gusta cambiarle los nombres a mis cosas.

Ante la discusión que seguramente se prolongaría, Tierra del Fuego tomó su historieta para salir del cuarto cerrando por fuera y se fue a sentar a leer al sillón del living, porque ya conocía esas peleas absurdas.

―Yo tampoco entiendo a los adultos. ―murmuró leyendo el comic, como para el personaje y para él mismo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hay está la aparición del hijito más mono de Sudamérica. Sus reviews me están dando muchas ideas como para Bonus, y hablando de Bonus, el próximo será uno, va ser tan genial. A Mafalda casi la dejo de lado si no fuera por alguien que me acordó de los comics y dibujos animados argentinos, me acuerdo cuando era chica todas mis compañeras andaban leyendo Mafalda, pero a mí nunca me atrajo, me daba miedo…enserio… ¡No se burlen! TToTT

*Tomar once: Es como "hora del té" pero se toma a cualquier hora... ¡Me incluyo! "Manu: El que no toma once, no es chileno." xDD

*Condorito: Historieta chilena creada en 1949 (Esto será para el Made in Manuel)

•**Mafalda**: Tira de prensa argentina desarrollada por el historietista Quino (autor Joaquín Salvador Lavado) desde 1964 a 1973, la cual está protagonizada por la niña homónima, "espejo de la clase media latinoamericana y de la juventud progresista" que se muestra preocupada por la humanidad y la paz mundial, y se rebela contra el mundo legado por sus mayores. Mafalda es muy popular en Latinoamérica en general, España, Italia, Grecia y Francia. Ha sido traducida a más de treinta idiomas. Umberto Eco, quien ha escrito la introducción a la traducción italiana de Mafalda, ha dicho amarla muchísimo y considera que es muy importante leer Mafalda para entender la Argentina. Sin embargo, las inquietudes que plasman ella y sus amigos en la historieta son de índole Universal.

_Eso por hoy, quedan más, solo que voy colocando las primeras que se me ocurren para crear las escenas, trataré de que no me falte ninguna, sobre todo las más importante para subirle el ego a Martín y otro "cosa" también xD._

_Saludines! Reviews?_


	5. Bypαss Cαrdiαcσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-groso de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor". Universo Alterno.

Se supone que iba a ser Bonus… ¡El próximo lo será!

* * *

**5.**

• Bypαss Cαrdiαcσ •

* * *

―Martín, puede ser peligroso.

―Sí Alfred lo hizo, yo también puedo.

―Pero si ni siquiera le fue tan bien.

―Es mejor intentarlo. Mirálos ―giró la cabeza viendo a una familia desesperada por su familiar―. ¿Crees que es bueno?

―…De acuerdo, vamos. ―ofreció ayudarlo a salvar una vida. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo regresando al pabellón.

― ¡Doctor, doctor! ―intervino en el paso antes de entrar― ¿Cómo se encuentra mi abuelo? ¿Se va a morir?

Martín no respondió.

― ¡Responde, maldición, si no quieres que te muela a golpes! ―llegaba otro parecido al primero pero este era de un carácter sobresaltado y enojado― ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si muere te denunció!

― ¡Lovino, no lo trates así! ―un hombre con acento español trató de detenerlo― Es el doctor, hay que confiar.

― ¡¿Y si muere? ¡¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí? ―exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Lo vamos a salvar, salvaremos a su abuelo. ―pronunció el argentino surcando los labios para darles confianza. El chileno lo observó pensando si esto iba a resultar o lamentarían la ira de ese chico que solo al verlo pertenecía a una mafia.

Después de lo acontecido adentraron a la operación.

El celular de la familia comenzó a sonar, donde el menor contestó. ―Bien…dijo que lo iba a salvar…gracias Ludwig…

.

―Ahora el crédito será para mí, Alfred ―Martín murmuró para asimismo, aunque no era importante esto, sino una vida―. Bypass Cardiaco.

.

Operación terminada.

Martín y Manuel salieron. La familia se levantó enseguida hacia ellos a preguntarles como fue el resultado.

―Fue un excito, está bien a pesar de tener sus años, che. ―no faltó su acento de humor para alegrar.

―Maldición… ―dijo Lovino logrando que ninguna lágrima se le escapara, mas lo hicieron a lo que llevó a abrazar al español.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Está vivo! ¡Mi abuelo es fuerte! ―con toda la felicidad, se lanzó a los brazos de un rubio, no era Martín, era Ludwig.

―Podes pasar si querés, pero si van todos que sea en silencio, se encuentra débil y cansado después de la operación ―habló Martín dejándolos pasar. En un segundo cogió la mano de Manuel y miró hacia atrás―. Gracias.

―Eh… ―no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya más el agradecimiento. El argentino miró con sumo cuidado el sitio, verificando si no había nadie para besarlo. Y lo hizo. Sencillo y preciso solo para sentir la suavidad de sus labios.

―Después de todo soy re-groso. Ahora voy al baño, no te moves de aquí, ¿sí? ―guiñó el ojo separándose de él, yendo al baño.

―Weón egocéntrico.

.

* * *

**N/A:** (Siente envidia por el invento de Martín, ¡No importa! ¡Manuel también es un gran genio! Creó la mochila con alarma…y varias cosas inservibles ¬¬) Creo que con esto les subí el ego xD. Traté de hacerlo un poco triste, pero esta cosas no se me dan, fue todo un obstáculo en mi vida. Abuelito Roma casi muere ;.;

El próximo si va hacer Bonus, lo prometo.

•**Bypass Cardiaco:** La desviación (variante) o baipás en su grafía castellanizada, es una técnica quirúrgica de derivación cardíaca para evitar una obstrucción de las arterias que irrigan al corazón. Esta técnica consiste en una circunvalación de las arterias parcialmente bloqueadas, realizada con segmentos de otras venas o arterias, o incluso con materiales sintéticos. De esta forma se restaura la circulación normal. La primera desviación coronaria del mundo se realizó el 2 de Mayo de 1960 en el Albert Einstein College of Medicine-Bronx Municipal Hospital Center por los doctores Robert Goetz, Michael Rohman, Jordan Haller y Ronald Dee.

La intervención para tratar obstrucciones del corazón fue creada por René Favaloro en 1967. Revolucionó la cirugía y hasta hoy es la más practicada en todo el mundo. Por desgracia, el bypass no pudo salvar la vida de Favaloro, quien se pegó un tiro en el corazón al no recibir apoyo económico del gobierno para su Fundación, pionera en la investigación de la medicina cardíaca. Los gobiernos ignorantes también parecen ser un invento argentino (yo pensaba que solo era el chileno LOL)

_Nos vemos en el próx drabble._

_Saludines, tomen mate! Chau, chau!_


	6. Mαtrιmσnισ Hσmσsєxuαl o Flєtσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-groso de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**6.**

¡Bonus!

• Mαtrιmσnισ Hσmσsєxuαl o "Flєtσ" •

* * *

― ¡Legalizálo! ―exclamó Martín frente a su presidenta, había llevado toda la hora para hacerlo ley. Todos tenían derecho, igualdad.

―No puedo hacerlo así como así, Martín. ―trató de que entrara en razón. Claro que no era fácil, tenía que pasar por la cámara antes de legalizarlo.

― ¡Legalizálo, che! ¡Quiero ganarle a Manu! ¡Él no lo ha hecho! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo, quiero ser el primer país latino en legalizarlo! ―volvió a exigir― ¡Soy la voz del país! ¡Tenés que escuchar!

―No comiences con tus berrinches.

― ¡Tengo un hijo, recorda eso! ¡Mi nene no puede vivir sin una familia, Manu y yo tenemos que estar casado para que Carlitos este feliz! ―quizás en esa parte tenía razón.

―Supongamos que lo legalizo ―dijo, y el argentino acertaba completamente feliz con la cabeza―. ¿Vas a ir corriendo a proponerle matrimonio a Chile? ―alzó una ceja. Martín acertó enseguida― ¿Sabes lo podes conllevar a esto?

―A parte de sufrir fuertes golpes de Manu, no. ―ya estaba acostumbrado.

―Su superior. El presidente no va estar muy feliz con esto.

―Uhm ―hizo un puchero―. Che, apuesto que si estuviera Bachelet, aceptaría enseguida. ―o sí, si seguiría en el poder, Manuel no haría ningún berrinche obligándolo a casarse.

La presidenta Fernández suspiró agotada por la exigencia de su propia nación.

― ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ¡Legalizálo! ―volvió a exigir agitando los brazos de arriba abajo constantemente.

― ¡Ya, está bien! ¡Lo legalizo! ―la pobre señora ya no dio más, ahora comprendía a Chile cuando decía que era un gran estorbo y que no lo dejaba ni respirar. Posteriormente se preguntaba ¿cómo tuvieron un hijo?

― ¡Sí! ¡Espera mi Manu! ¡Ahora voy a hacerte feliz! ―Martín saltó y salió de la sala corriendo a toda velocidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso un con sonrojo al puro estilo depravado de Francis.

La presidenta se acercó a la ventana observando al rubio saliendo de la Casa Rosada. Dio un suspiro. Pensó sí estuvo bien en legalizar el matrimonio entre el mismo sexo, y…de una cierta u otra manera, lamentaba la vida de su vecino.

Y en Chile, Manuel estaba tranquilo tomándose una taza de té, hasta que Martín entró con un ramo de rosas y un anillo de compromiso y se arrodilló frente a él.

― ¡¿Te querés casar conmigo? ―no preguntó, gritó, pues era la emoción del momento.

― ¿Qué? Ándate a la mierda. ―respondió "amablemente" el chileno.

― ¡Dale Manu! Casémonos. ―insistió poniéndose de pie.

―Weón, tenemos que ir a Europa para casarnos, coffcoffInglaterracoffcoff ―intentó ocultar el nombre de cierto país adorado para su persona y odiado por otra persona, quizás si le proponía casarse en Inglaterra, aceptaría―. Y no me voy a casar contigo…fleto. ―negó cruzándose de brazos.

―No tenemos que ir a Europa o al Imperio Pirata para poder casarnos. ―sonrió con ego.

― ¿A no? ―preguntó curioso. No, no es que quisiera casarse o saber, es solo que…em…olvídenlo.

―Recién legalicé el matrimonio homosexual, soy el primer país latino en legalizarlo. ¿No te da envidia? ―sonrió mostrando la luminosa dentadura, auspiciando un comercial dental.

―… ―¿escuchó bien? ¿Legalizó?― ¿En-Envidia? ―regresó en sí luego de estar pensando y procesando la "horrenda" información.

―Sí. Siempre soy mejor que vos.

―Weón enfermo mental ―atacó enseguida con insulto acompañado―. Tení una casa rosada y ahora legalisaí una wea fleta… ¡Eres terrible de fleto! ¡Ahí tengo otra razón para tratarte fleto! ¡Fleto argentino!

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No es de fleto! ¡En Europa está de moda, y vos deberías actualizarte en legalizarlo!

― ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás aceptaría eso, no soy como tú, weón fleto con casa rosada! ¡Te parecí a Polonia!

― ¡Hey, no me compares con ese!

― ¡Como sea, no me casaré contigo!

― ¡¿Tenés miedo de casarte?

― ¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo miedo!

― ¡Me estás diciendo que no querés casarte conmigo por ser hombre, che! ¡Me tenés miedo!

― ¡No tengo miedo!

― ¡¿Así?

― ¡Sí!

― ¡Demostralo!

― ¡Bien! ¡Acepto casarme contigo, hoy, en tres horas más! ¡Si no llegaí te voy a sacar la mierda!

― ¡Hecho! ¡Adiós!

― ¡Adiós!

―_Eso fue re-fácil._ ―pensó Martín saliendo de la casa de Chile todo un triunfador. Ahora tendría que ir a la isla y darle la linda noticia a su hijo. Mientras tanto, Manuel se dio cuenta de lo que dijo…

Cuando pasaron las tres horas, Manuel no llegó. Martín tuvo que ir a buscarlo, al llegar lo amarró con una soga y se lo llevó al hombro, lo dejó en el auto y fueron al extremo sur de ambas naciones. No podía creer que el muy pelotudo se haya negado en casarse, si hace tres horas atrás aceptó…de una manera extraña pero aceptó. Al llegar a la isla, yacía Carlitos vestido elegante, dibujando una tierna sonrisa porque al fin _mamá_ "aceptó" casarse con _papá_. También estaba el hombre que los casaría por el poder de la ley. Luego de leer los artículos de las leyes del matrimonio, al fin llegó el momento.

―Si alguien está en contra de esta sagrada unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre, a excepción del novio chileno ―dijo enseguida antes de que Chile reclamara. Prosiguió―. Martín Hernández, ¿aceptas como "esposa" a José Manuel González Rodríguez hasta que la muerte los separe?

―Sí, acepto. ―respondió sonriente.

―José Manuel González Rodríguez, ¿aceptas como esposo a Martín Hernánde-?

― ¡No, no acepto! ¡No me casaré con este fleto! ―a pesar de estar amarrado se negó rotundamente casarse con el argentino. Acto seguido, Argentina le cubrió la boca con una cinta adhesiva― ¡Mmhmmm! ¡Mmmhmmmm! ―estaba muy enojado.

―Jejeje, él acepta encantado. ―respondió por Manuel.

― ¡Dale mamá! Tenés que decir que sí. ―dijo Tierra del Fuego más contento que su _padre_.

Manuel lo observó, ¡él debería estar apoyándole! ¡Por dios, era su dijo! ¡Él era la _mamá_! Los hijos siempre deberían estar al lado de la figura maternal.

―Entonces… José Manuel González Rodríguez, ¿aceptas como esposo a Martín Hernández hasta que la muerte los separe?

― ¡Mmmmhmmm! ―alegó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Carlitos se colocó detrás de la espalda del chileno a decir lo siguiente cambiando la voz. ―Sí, acepto.

― ¡Mmmmhmmm! ―volvió a negar con movimientos de un lado para otro con la cabeza, ¡no dijo eso! ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que tenía la boca sellada? ¡¿Eh, eh?

―Con el poder que me confiere la ley…los declaro marido y "esposa". Puede besar al novio. ―finalizó.

El argentino sonrió, le quitó la cinta adhesiva y besó a su ahora "esposa" oficial.

Tierra del Fuego sonrió por tener la familia más linda del mundo, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

― ¡Fleto asqueroso! ¡Quiero el divorcio! ¡Ahora! ¡Lo quiero ahora!

―Che, ¿tan rápido y ya lo querés? Aún no hemos tenido una pelea. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía razón, por último que se esperara dos años para proceder al divorcio.

―Mamá ―el isleño se acercó a las piernas de Manuel, dándole un abrazo. Levantó la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa―, ya somos familia.

No podía hacer nada estando amarrado, con suerte se mantenía de pie. Miró a la isla, no podía negarse a esos ojitos marrones llenos de ternura. Maldición, se dejó vencer dando un suspiro.

Martín también sonrió, sereno. ―Bien, ahora tenemos que ver donde pasaremos la luna de miel ―comenzó con la parte más importante después del casamiento. El castaño se desconcertó preguntándose qué quería―. Podemos ir al caribe o a Europa… ¡A Inglaterra! Ese puto de Arthur sabrá que perdió. Jajajaja, soy un genio y re-groso ―como le gustaría ver la cara de Arthur al saber que Manuel se casó con él―. Uhm… también hay que ver con quién dejaremos a Carlitos.

―Quiero el divorcio. ―volvió a pedir, y además pensó en que jamás, jamás, ¡jamás! Legalizaría algo así en su país.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Me encantó el bonus x3. Manuel homofóbicamente fleto o fletamente homofóbico. De todas formas, todas sabemos que legalizaras el matrimonio homosexual tarde o temprano como tu amado vecino. El más feliz fue Carlitos, awww~.

•**Matrimonio Homosexual:** La República Argentina permite los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo desde el día el 15 de julio de 2010. De esta forma, el país se convirtió en el primero de América Latina en reconocer este derecho en todo su territorio nacional. Además, se convirtió en el décimo país en legalizar este tipo de unión a nivel mundial.

Si bien fue en la jurisdicción de Tierra del Fuego (¡Que coincidencia! xD) donde se registró el primer Matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Latinoamérica, fue el 15 de julio de 2010 cuando se aprobó en Argentina el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo. Fue apoyado mayoritariamente, aunque no unánimemente, por el oficialismo y el apoyo de otras fuerzas fue decisivo. Fue aprobado en las dos cámaras del Congreso Nacional, tanto la que representa al pueblo, como la que representa a las provincias.

_Listo, nos vemos para otro drabble, espero que se hayan reído x3_

_Bye bye!_


	7. Pσrnσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Gender Bender, MartínFem! 8D.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-groso de Martín. Malas palabras. Mucho "amor". Intento de Lemon.

* * *

**7.**

• Pσrnσ •

* * *

―Necesito que lo hagas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

―Oh vamos, ni que te preocuparas por él.

―No es por él, es por…

―Ya, ya. Solo hazlo ¿sí? Te pagaré por esto.

―De acuerdo. ―realmente no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

.

Era un día normal en la casa del matrimonio-no matrimonio, Manuel se levantó con su humor gruñón criticando a Martín quien sabe por qué cosa. Desayunaron con normalidad, se bañaron cada uno por su lado, primero el chileno y segundo el argentino, este último, ahora se encontraba duchando.

Manuel se recostó en la cama viendo la televisión, esperando al rubio para hacer el almuerzo, pues todavía no tenían nada planeado.

― ¡Ahhhhh!

Reaccionó enseguida el oír el grito proveniente del baño. Qué extraño, esa voz no la conocía, sonaba fina…tal vez Martín gritó todo como un gay. Al fin lo hizo, ya era hora, según Manuel.

― ¿Martín? ¿Estay bien? ―golpeó la puerta con sutilidad, se podría decir que estaba preocupado, cualquier persona lo estaría al escuchar un grito de terror y horror y gay― ¿Martín? Oye…contesta. ¿Te pasa algo? ¡Me estay colocando nervioso! ―estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo si no la abría, por suerte no sucedió. La puerta se abrió de apoco dejando ver casi nada.

―Es-Estoy bien Manu…

― ¿Enserio? Tu voz suena rara… ―quería pasar pero el argentino no le dejaba, incluso no podía ver su rostro.

―Quedé algo afónico. Enserio, solo era una araña pero ya la maté. Adiós. ―cerró la puerta.

Chile no entendió que había sido todo eso, bueno lo importante era que estaba bien, asique regresó a ver televisión.

Santo cielos, esto andaba mal, era una broma de mal gusto. Hace un minuto era normal…

Se tocó el rostro mientras se miraba en el espejo. Esto era terrible… ¡Era una pesadilla!

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, pensaba Martín. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Decírselo a Manuel? ¡No duraría en burlarse y tratarlo aún más de _fleto_! Tampoco era buena idea quedarse a vivir en el baño. Bajó la mirada y se apoyó en la pared. Ahí yacían sus ropas para vestirse…aunque… ¿Disfrazarse? Sí, era buena idea. Comenzó a vestirse.

Al estar listo…maldición, solo se vía desde los hombros a la cabeza… ¡¿Cómo mierda se vería el cuerpo completo? ¡Y el pantalón se le caía! Suspiró derrotado…no le quedaba otra que hablar con Manuel. Decidido salió del baño completamente nervioso e intentó hablar sin entrar al cuarto.

―Ma-Manuel… ―espera… ¿desde cuándo era tan tímido? ¡En la situación que se encontraba ahora claro que lo era!

― ¿Martín? ―no reconoció la voz pero si su nombre. Se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y se llevó una grata sorpresa― ¡Eghhhh!

―Hola…

― ¡¿Pero qué mierda?

Después del susto y sorpresa que se llevó el castaño, el argentino le explicó cómo fueron las cosas, sin embargo no sabía cómo había llegado a ser una mujer. Exacto. Martín ahora era una linda señorita de cabellera rubia llegando a la cintura, su rizo también creció muy parecido al de Matthew pero no ondulado.

Manuel se encontraba paralizado, choqueado, aparte de reconocer que los pechos del argentino o argentina, bien ya no sabía cómo llamarle, le habían crecido…bastante, sin importar llevar una camisa de hombre y lo peor de todo no traía sujetador…y cada cinco segundos la vista iba directo a la delantera.

― ¡¿Podes prestarme atención mientras te hablo, boludo? ¡No me siento cómodo si seguís mirando mis lolas! ―ardía del enojo, se sentía acosado. Oh Martín, eso siente Manuel cuando lo miras de esa forma pervertida.

― ¡Perdón! ―exclamó al instante, ¿pidiendo perdón? Ni que fuera una chica…bueno sí… ¡Pero era Martín! ¡Estaba mirando a un hombre por el amor de Dios! Prefirió desviar la mirada para otra parte, así no infectaría sus ojos ni su mente.

―Tch. Apuesto que fue ese puto de Arthur.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ―preguntó cambiando la conducta, es que cuando salía el nombre del inglés, se trasformaba.

― ¡Porque es obvio, che! ¡Es el único que usa magia!

―Noruega también.

― ¡No tengo problemas con él! ¡Y el único que me odia es ese anglocejón!

―Está bien, está bien. Sea como sea, no sé cómo lo vai a remediar.

― ¿Lo llamas por teléfono? Porque a vos si te va hacer caso para recuperar mi hermoso y sexy cuerpo.

El chileno lo observó un momento. Tenía razón en llamar y preguntarle a Arthur si hizo algo con su magia para molestar al argentino. Se levantó de la silla a coger el teléfono, marcó el número y espero la contestación. No pasó nada.

― ¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo ese pelotudo? ―se acercó acomodándose la camisa.

―Su número no existe. ―dijo con calma y extrañado por el inglés.

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde llamaste?

―A su casa. ―volteó a decirle.

―Entonces llama a su celular. ―insistió obviamente hasta poder contactarlo.

―No soy tu empleada, weón. ―y como buena empleada llamó al celular de Arthur, sin resultados.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―estaba exasperado por ese maldito británico.

―No existe. ―colgó el teléfono. De verdad esto era extraño, ¿qué razón tendría Inglaterra? Si no quería que su número se supiera, más por el argentino, por último que se lo diera a él.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito lo hizo para…! ¡Arg, lo odio como nunca! ―con el entrecejo fruncido fue a la puerta de entrada.

―Oye, ¿a dónde vai?

―A casa de María o de Catalina, una de las dos me tendrá que ayudar en vestirme de mina para ir a Inglaterra y asesinar a Arthur. Nos vemos después. ―salió y cerró por fuera.

―…Que te vaya bien… ―moduló sin prestarle el más mínimo interés devolviéndose a su anterior actividad…ver tele… Y con o sin Martín almorzaría.

Más tarde:

La puerta de la entrada resonó. Chile se iba a levantar, no obstante había entrado la argentina completamente agitada, nerviosa saltando a la cama.

― ¡No sabes lo que me pasó, che! ―chilló― ¡Fui a la casa de Catalina, todo iba bien hasta que llegó Luciano! ¡Intentó abusar de mí! ¡Le dije que era Martín, me creyó pero igual me quería abusar! ¡Salí corriendo y me encontré con mi primo Sebby, que también me intentó abusar! ¡Hasta le dije al pelotudo que era su primo, no me creyó! ¡Entonces corrí como Maradona hasta llegar acá! ¡Fue terrible, che! ¡Sé que vos me salvaras! ―gritando toda la dramatización se lanzó a abrazarlo para sentirse protegida. Manuel reaccionó sonrojándose, hasta se alejó de la rubia.

― ¡O-Oye…! ―atinó a decir todo nervioso― ¡No puedes lanzarte así como así!

― ¿A no? ―preguntó ladeando la cabeza con dulzura.

―… ―maldición, se mentiría asimismo si la encontraba fea― ¡No!

―Tu reacción dice lo contrario. Mirá, que hasta te sonrojaste.

El castaño desvió la mirada manteniendo el ceño fruncido tratando de no mirarla o mirarlo, mientras los pómulos ardían se debatía mentalmente… ¡Era Martín! Seguía siendo el mismo _fleto_, egocéntrico e insinuante argentino. Como sea, mejor cambiaría un poco el tema antes de sufrir un paro cardiaco o una hemorragia nasal.

― ¿Có-Cómo te fue? ―preguntó avergonzado regresando la mirada.

―Aparte de ser casi abusado sexualmente por Luciano…bien ―estaba más tranquila―. Catalina se asustó y se preocupó, le conté lo sucedido y me prestó un poco de ropa.

― ¿Y qué pasó con ir a Inglaterra?

―Hubiese ido si no fuera por Brasil y Uruguay ―mantuvieron un corto silencio hasta que Martín se puso de pie en el suelo―. ¡Mirá la ropa que me prestó Catalina! ―el chileno notó que andaba con la misma camisa con la que salió de la casa, sin embargo traía una mini falda en vez de pantalón. Para su sorpresa y aceleración del corazón, Martín estaba únicamente en traje de baño…un bikini prácticamente― ¿Qué te parece? Me veo sexy.

¡Santo cielos! Trató de modular cualquier imbecilidad viendo el cuerpo femenino y bien formado de la rubia, se encontraba atontado. La presión le subía a la cabeza y quizás a otra parte también si seguía viendo.

―_Está embobado _―se divirtió por dentro deleitando la expresión del castaño. Movió la cadera hacia el lado provocando un sobresalto en su amante, rió otra vez. Llevó su mano a sus nalgas―. Es verdad que las argentinas tienen un buen trasero, más cuando se usa una tanga, ¿vos que crees mi Manu?

― ¡¿Egghhhh? ―esa fue toda su respuesta completamente avergonzado, observando cómo se acariciaba el…formado y redondo trasero.

―Ups, se me cayó el lapicera, che. ―actuó dándose media vuelta a recoger el supuesto lápiz. Inclinó hacia adelante abajando la espalda dejando levantado únicamente el trasero provocando más nerviosismo en Manuel quien le sangró la nariz y se levantó de la cama aferrándose a la ventana, limpiándose con las cortinas.

― ¡Imbécil! ¡No hagai más esa wea! ¡¿Querí provocarme un infarto, weón? ―gritó sonrojado sin mirar para atrás, claro que no lo haría para recibir otro impacto.

―No es para tanto. Actúas como si nunca viste una mujer en tanga.

― ¡Claro que no! ―al limpiarse la nariz con la pobre cortina, volteó un poco observándolo de reojo y la regresó enseguida― Ponte algo.

―Yo estoy bien así…

― ¡Ponte algo! ¡Una camisa, lo que sea! ―se alteró.

― ¡Che, ya entendí! ¿Por qué tenés que ser tan tímido chileno? ―siempre se preguntaba lo mismo del carácter tsundere de su pareja, hasta teniendo a una chica hermosa al frente actuaba así― Listo, ya me vestí.

Manuel volteó más tranquilo, aunque… ―Ponte algo abajo.

― ¿No te basta con la camisa? Además las minas se ven sexy usando una camisa de hombre. ―dibujó una sonrisa juguetona guiñando el ojo.

―Su…Supongo… ―de verdad se vía provocativa, hasta tuvo que mirar hacia el lado ocultando el sonrojo.

― ¡Manu! ―le llamó. Ella corrió subiendo a la cama con los pies descalzados saltando a los brazos del mencionado, rodeándolo por el cuello― ¿Cómo me encontrás?

― ¿Q-Qué? ―se preguntó preguntándose a que venía esa pregunta, también se sintió incomodo por el abrazo.

― ¿Si me encontrás lindo o linda o sexy? ―movió los labios con sensualidad.

―E-eh… ¡Aléjate de mí, weón! ―gritó quitándose las manos del cuello pero al final no pudo, Argentina se reusaba.

― ¡Dale Manu! ¿Experimentamos? ―exclamó alegre dando un pequeño salto.

―… ¿Qué wea? ―quizás oyó mal, sí, eso era.

―Experimentar…con mi nuevo cuerpo.

_Con mi nuevo cuerpo. Nuevo cuerpo. Cuerpo. Experimentar._

Manuel se bloqueó por la frase, procesando la información con mucho cuidado de no cometer una infamia.

_Manueeeel._

―Esto…Martín ¿no tendrás hambre, quieres almorzar? ―cambio rápidamente el tema soltándose del agarre y calmando sus ansias de cometer la infamia, porque realmente lo deseaba. No, no. No es que lo deseaba como "Martín" si no como "Martina"…al diablo con las contradictorias, prefería huir.

―Almorcé con Catalina. ―lo observó caminar detrás de ella, quien luego volteó siguiendo lo inquieto que se encontraba el castaño.

―En-Entonces ¿querí un postre? ―sonrió todo un estúpido.

―Uhmmm, un postre no estaría mal. ―dijo caminando a él.

―Genial…voy a prepararte un postre…

―Yo quiero otro postre ―interrumpió manteniendo la vista fija en los orbes oscuros. El chico retrocedió hasta sentir el borde de la cama detrás de sus piernas, luego sintió su pecho ser tocado bruscamente por la mano de Martín haciéndole sentarse―. Vos.

La reacción del chileno fue arrastrando el trasero contra la cama hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible de la rubia.

―Ma-Martín…enserio… Sí estay haciendo esto para hacerme sentir mal y excitarme… ¡Lo estay consiguiendo! ¡Déjame en paz!

― ¿Te excito? ―acertó sentándose y acercándose lentamente a su amante.

―N-No quise decir ex-exacta-mente eso…es… ―detuvo el habla al notar que Martín no se lanzó a violarlo, únicamente yacía sentado de rodillas con las piernas hacia atrás tocando su propio trasero, con las manos en la rodilla, mirándole con sencillez y con una linda sonrisa.

―Dale Manu, experimentemos. Siempre es conmigo con cuerpo de hombre, además que nunca hemos cambiado de posiciones, ¿por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad? Una nueva actividad sexual no hace mal a nadie. ―trató de convencer.

―No es que yo…em… Yo… ―giró el rostro porque esa sonrisa de la rubia era un veneno potente para hacerlo caer en la tentación de la lujuria― No quiero. ―la deseaba. Le salieron humos por la cabeza de lo caliente que estaba.

― ¿Uh? ―pestañeó desentendida, se inclinó a él tomándole la cara― Manu… ¿tenés miedo?

―Claro que no…es…que…bueno…

―_Me saliste vergonzoso _―pensó―. Manu, tenés a una argentina frente a tus ojos, de las que te gustan. Rubias, grandes lolas y buen trasero. A vos te gusta los buenos traseros, che ―dijo, no obstante, no obtuvo una respuesta de Manuel. Demonios. Le soltó el rostro―. ¿No me digas que no lo has hecho con una mujer? ―sería el colmo.

―Sí lo hecho con una mujer. Pero…tú…es-es diferente…

―Sos un gran pelotudo. Sé que a veces deseas estar con una mujer, ¿verdad? ―decía mientras se desabotonaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo femenino vestido con un bikini dejando a Chile con la boca abierta y percatándose de lo voluptuosa que era su delantera― Tenés a una al frente. Dale Manu… ―susurró cerca mezclando su aliento con el del susodicho.

Manuel únicamente la miraba acercándose a su boca, probándola sin prisa, pero él, ya estando bajo el encanto de la argentina, alzó la mano perdiéndose en sus cabellos tomando el control del beso, logrando adentrar la lengua, degustando sin importar nada. Se exploraron cada cavidad caliente y deseosa de más. Martín lo abrazó por el torso siguiendo los movimientos de los labios.

Entrando el calor, el celular de Manuel comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su pantalón sin pausar del ósculo. Miró la llamada desde atrás de la espalda de la argentina…

_Inglaterra._

Quizás esta sea la única vez que le cortaba una llamada. Oh…hubieron varias llamadas cortadas, pero esas fueron por culpa de Martín al estar en pleno acto de sexo. Pidió perdón mentalmente y apagó el celular dejándolo a merced de la cama. A todo esto… ¿Por qué lo llamó con el mismo número? ¿No se suponía que no tenía señal o algo así? Ya daba lo mismo, era su momento de disfrutar.

Martín se alejó creando un hilillo de saliva entre ambas bocas. Se incorporó y abrió las piernas del chileno.

― ¿Q-Qué vai hacer? ―preguntó Manuel desconcertado mientras que la joven de cabellera rubia deslizaba su mano por el torso cubierto pasando por el ombligo deteniéndose a desabrocharle el pantalón.

―Un pete. ―sonrió gustosa.

― ¿Un qué? Ah… ―cerró un ojo cuando sintió su entrepierna ser succionada y lamida por la boca de la argentina. Gimió enseguida al tacto. Su rostro se invadió de rojo tan solo mirarle arreglar su cabello el cual estorbaba, corriéndolo al cuello, al lado puesto de su vista.

Subía y bajaba empapándola de saliva, saboreando la punta y volver a entrar a su cavidad. Conocía tan bien, sabía los movimientos, cada procedimiento para erectarlo.

Chile pensaba en lo…bueno…sensual, excitante, atractiva, cada vez que ascendía y descendía.

―Ya está listo. ―anunció Martín volviendo a besarlo. Se separó al instante para quitarle la camiseta y verle torso desnudo, y regresó a besarlo nuevamente.

Manuel atrajo el fino cuerpo de la rubia a pegándolo al suyo. Llevó una mano al rizo y lo tocó.

―Agh…no toques a Misiones… ―replicó sonrojándose. Extraña conducta en Martín, mientras tanto el castaño sonrió sin dejar de tirar y tocar el rizo― Ah…

Después de unos segundos acariciando el rizo, unieron sus labios por otros segundos más bastantes ocupados como para que Argentina sintiera caer la prenda que ocultaba sus pechos, sentir dos manos conociendo su espalda, sentir…esas manos presionando y jugando con sus rosados botones. Entonces gimió de placer, y gimió más cuando cierta mano entró a su tanga…

― ¡E-Espera! ―reaccionó asustada, pero Manuel la hizo continuar con el ósculo y averiguando su intimidad. ¿Esperar? Como no, si ahora lo estaba pasando bien, sintiendo un dedo entrando y saliendo― Ma-Manu…agh…

―Estás mojada…o mojado… ―sacó la mano. Los dos países la observaron, y la argentina se enrojeció con ver parte de sí― ¿Traes condón?

―No…

―Debes estar bromeando. ―era un broma… ¿verdad?

―Ahora no ando con condón, el que usamos ayer era el último. ―contestó haciendo un puchero y luego sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, fue muy excitante.

Manuel suspiró sentido por no continuar y ser la primera vez como el activo.

―Pero… ―acaparó su atención― ¿Y las varillas*?

―Podría servir, pero no actúa de un segundo a otro.

― ¿El DUI*?

― ¿Querí ponerte eso?

―La verdad no… Uhm… Podés correrte afuera ―propuso. No era mala idea, tal vez arriesgada porque podría ser descuidado dejándose llevar por el éxtasis. Vio a Martín ponerse de pie sobre la cama, bajándose la tanga y tirándola al suelo, posteriormente regresó a sentarse. Con sus manos fue bajándole el pantalón hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Luego flexionó las piernas a los lados de la cintura del chileno, manteniéndose elevada antes de ser penetrada. Cogió la intimidad del castaño para entrar en la suya. Tragó fuertemente su saliva.

― ¿Te…te pasa algo? ―preguntó Manuel preocupado esperando la acción.

― ¡No puedo! ―chilló sentándose hacia atrás― Me da cosa que tu cosa entre a mi santidad…, y es grande…

― ¿Tu santidad? ―estaba perplejo― No es para tanto.

― ¿Cómo qué no?

― ¿Ahora me entendí cuando te digo que no quiero por detrás? ―bastante razón tenía.

―…

―…

―Aquí voy ―luego del silencio, regresó a su posición sobre él, y allí quedó, pensando cómo se sentiría ese bulto entrando… ―. Me es imposible, Manu…

Ya estaba hastiado. La agarró de los hombros recostándola para que dejara de reclamar.

― ¡Espera Manu! ¡¿Qué vas hacer? ―se encontraba abajo observando al castaño, penetrarla por centímetros.

―Por aquí es más fácil, y déjate de reclamar. Tú quisiste experimentar, bien, ahora mantente a las consecuencias. Voy a entrar.

Y entró.

Martín gimió con la amalgama de dolor y placer, acostumbrándose rápidamente a las embestidas que le daba. Entraba y salía con gusto, era delicioso. ¿Por qué Manuel reclamaba entonces? No lo sabía. Debía estar enfermo. ¡Esto era el cielo!

― ¡Manu…! ¡Ah…! ¡Seguí, seguí! ¡S-Siento co-como entra! ¡Que rico…! ¡Ag, ah, ah! ―Martín se revolvía como una prostituta entre las sabanas y el gozo― ¡Más adentro! ¡Se siente grande y duro! ¡Dame…dame todo! ―gritaba a los cinco vientos totalmente enloquecida a merced de Manuel, y hablando de él, pausó sus movimientos― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detenés?

― ¡¿Podí dejar de decir eso? ¡Me desconcertaí! ―exclamó todo sonrojado. Esas palabras subidas de tono parecían excitarlo más, no obstante lo desconcertaba en las profundas y rápidas embestidas. Seguía siendo el mismo Martín.

―Lo…lo siento…solo diré cosas lindas…o…gemiré… Sos bien tímido chilenito de mi corazón ―surcó los labios y actuó a besarlo. Enseguida sintió como entraba y salía una y otra vez el miembro de su vecino―. Uhmmm…ah…

―Se…Se si-siente bien…

Continuaron en el acto, luego pasaron a un cambio de posiciones, esta vez Martín tomaba las riendas como siempre ha sido, meneando las caderas y saltando frenéticamente como una loca, hasta regresó a decir palabras subidas de tono. Manuel prefirió no intentar callarla, además que…lo estaba pasando maravillosamente bien.

Siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar el momento del clímax.

Cada uno se fue a un lado de la cama recuperando la respiración.

― ¡Mierda! ―gritó la argentina sentándose y volteando hacia Manuel. Rápidamente se colocó al frente todavía desnuda, llamando la atención del chileno, quien se incorporó mirando desentendido.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¡Manu! ¡Te corriste dentro! ¡En mí, pelotudo!

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Por la chucha! ―se maldijo de lo estúpido e imbécil de su acción. Tenía que terminar afuera.

― ¡Escucháme! ¡Si quedo embarazada o embarazado, juro que te arranco las bolas! ―enojado o más que eso, arrugó el entrecejo hasta no poder más, agarrando los hombros de Chile, este presentía el minuto que sería asesinado por las manos de la linda rubia argentina. Bueno, fue lindo deleitarse con el formado trasero…y fue lindo mientras duró.

Repentinamente las cosas cambiaron, pues Argentina fue rodeada por un aura clara volviendo a ser hombre. Ninguno de los dos pudo comprender que sucedió.

―Soy…soy un hombre… Regresé… ―modulaba desentendido y emocionado, bajó la cabeza encontrándose con su masculinidad― ¡Regresé!

Manuel sonrió, sí, también se sintió feliz al recuperarlo. Aun así… ¿Por qué pasó esto? Desvió la vista a su celular, lo tomó y lo prendió.

_Seis llamadas perdidas, Inglaterra._

De un segundo a otro Martín le arrebató el celular.

― ¿Seis llamadas de Inglaterra? ¿Qué hacía este tipo llamándote? ―preguntó celoso entrecerrando los ojos.

―Eso mismo quiero saber. ―contestó de lo más normal.

Martín seguía mirándolo. Bajó la vista al celular, pensando…sí, pensando. ― ¡Eso!

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Ese maldito fue quien me convirtió en una mina! ¡Ese maldito te estaba llamando para decirte! ¡O para decirte cosas sucias!

―Lo primero te creo, pero lo último, exageras. Arthur no me diría cochinada como las tuyas. ―por supuesto, Arthur era un caballero con él.

―Pero aceptas que te gustan, ¿verdad? ―dijo picarón refiriendo a sus cochinadas.

―Cla-Claro que no. ―negó rotundamente coloreando las mejillas.

―Como sea. De todas maneras no te salvaras si quedó embarazado. ¡¿Por dónde saldría el nene? En dos semanas me haré un examen. ―estaba decidido.

―Bien por ti. ―dijo si interés.

Luego quedaron en silencio. Martín se miró y después a Manuel, yacían desnudos. Surcó los labios teniendo una buena idea.

―Oye Manu. ―llamó siguiendo al frente del chileno.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Lo hacemos?

―Lo acabamos de hacer.

―Sí, pero yo quiero el segundo round. ―prosiguió totalmente decidido a recuperar su puesto del activo, tocándole los muslos.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni cagando, weón! ―reaccionó en negación, quitando la mano.

― ¡Dale, che! ¡No seas malo! ¡Mirá que yo soporté todo! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

― ¡Muérete!

.

―Muchas gracias Arthur, pero no era necesario a que lo llamaras para avisarle. Eso es traición.

― ¡Hungría, suéltame! ―Inglaterra estaba amarrado de pies y manos. No se encontraba totalmente de acuerdo para transformar a Martín en una mujer aunque lo odiara, pero le Hungría le ofreció dinero, y por supuesto, para la salud mental de Manuel, que no sabía que su amigo chileno lo pasó bastante bien.

―No lo haré. Eres un traidor. Bueno, ahora tengo que vender esta película acá, en Argentina. ¡Kyaa~! ¡Me encanta todo esto! ―había grabado todo en la habitación, poniendo cámaras escondidas. Ahora, su siguiente paso era venderla a nombre de "Director: Martín Hernández", para no sufrir atentados en su contra, sobre todo de Manuel.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Gender bender me invade! Además que quería adelantar el lemon x3. No me quedó tan bien, lo sé. Pero vale el esfuerzo, ¿verdad? Martín como mujer sigue siendo seme.

A Manuel le gustan las argentinas rubias, con grandes delanteras y gran trasero, se volverá loco este verano sobre todo en Reñaca…es donde Martín pasa TODO el verano acosándolo xD. Un año más que tendrá que soportarlo.

•**Porno: **El cine porno habría sido inventado en los burdeles de Buenos Aires, según varias evidencias. El honor de ser la primera porno de la Historia se atribuye a la película El Satario, probablemente del año 1908. De allí, la costumbre de crear material que incentive a los clientes se habría desparramado rápidamente por Latinoamérica y Europa. Al no existir copias actuales de El Satario, la exactitud de esta historia es cuestionable, pero tampoco hay pruebas contradictorias.

*Varillas: Son anticonceptivos en forma de varillas. Fueron creadas por el doctor chileno Horacio Croxatto.

*DIU: Dispositivo Intrauterino, conocido como "La T de cobre". Fue desarrollado por el Dr. chileno Jaime Zipprer Abragar en conjunto con el Dr. norteamericano Howard Tatum.

*Pete: (Según lo que encontré en "modismos argentinos") Sexo oral.

_Nos vemos! Bye bye!_


	8. Yєrbα Mαtє

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos re-grosos de Martín. Mucho "amor", celos y cierto ser rompe hogares. Y por supuesto, sin ofender a nadie, excepto a mi misma (?)

* * *

**8.**

• Yєrbα Mαtє •

* * *

Hace muchos siglos atrás…

―Ahí estás ―detuvo la caminata frente al castaño, quien yacía sentando apoyándose a un árbol―. ¿Puedo? ―pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado, el cual ya se sentó.

―Ya te sentaste. ―dijo sin mirarlo.

― ¿Por qué tan solo? ―inició una conversación.

―No es asunto tuyo.

―Uy, que humor. Con razón papá Antonio pasa dolores de cabeza con vos ―surcó los labios divertido. Manuel no dijo nada, frunciendo el entrecejo y desviando la mirada―. ¿Querés? ―ofreció un pequeño recipiente en sus manos― Es yerba mate.

―Ya tome con mi mamá.

―Dale, no seas así y comparte conmigo. ¿Sí?

―… ―giró a verle. Observó su rostro sonriente y el recipiente― Bueno. ―aceptó tomando de la bombilla.

―Oye Manu, ¿aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio?

―Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No me voy a casar contigo, nunca. Y me gustan las mujeres.

―No importa. Te esperaré. ¡Oye, no te tomes todo! ―exclamó quitándole el mate. Sonrió ante esto y lo besó en la mejilla.

― ¡¿P-Por q-qué hici-hiciste eso? ―ardió de vergüenza.

―Me agradas.

―…

― ¿Querés más? No el beso, si no mate.

―Bueno…

.

Siglo XIX.

¿Hace cuantas semanas no ha visto a Manuel? Como cuatros más o menos. Sentía que se moría si no lo veía. Deseaba ir a verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, y compartir como siempre un rico mate. Hoy sería el día, al fin no tenía mucho que hacer. Salió de la casa preparado para cruzar la cordillera.

Manuel estaba tranquilo en casa, tomando una taza de té. Aspirando su aroma, sintiendo un gran relajo hasta que el argentino gritó su nombre avisando su llegada. Chasqueó la lengua. Se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta.

― ¡Manu, ¿cómo estás? ―sonriente, rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño, dándole el beso de llegada. Entró sin más.

Manuel se limpió la boca cerrando la puerta. ― ¿Qué quieres?

―Todo ―contestó enseguida sin rodeos, a lo que el chileno sintió sus pómulos ardiendo―. Aparte de eso, te extrañaba.

―Ahora que me viste, ándate.

―No seas así. No creas que crucé la cordillera por gusto ―lo hizo por gusto también―. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos, conversamos, hacemos nuestras cositas? ―preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

Manuel suspiró. Sería un caso perdido decirle que se fuera. Sin más remedio se sentó a su lado.

―Traje yerba mate, ¿querés? Como en los viejos tiempos. ―decía sacando la yerba, todas las cosas para prepararla de un pequeño bolso.

―No gracias. ―negó.

¿Se negó?

― ¿Qué? No te escuché bien.

―No quiero.

―Sos un bromista.

―Ya no me gusta.

―Que gracioso Manu, a veces podes ser un gran comediante.

―Estoy hablando enserio.

―…

―Si quieres, puedes tomar tu mate, yo tomaré té.

― ¡¿Quién sos? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Manu? ―se espantó tomándolo de la chaqueta.

― ¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Martín cálmate, soy yo, Manuel, el mismo! ―quitó las manos del argentino sobre su ropa. Por lo menos lo calmó.

― ¿Por qué ya no querés? ¿Es porque te he dejado un poco de lado? ¡¿Por demorarme por no pedirte matrimonio como corresponde?

―Te voy a contestar cuando salgas de mis piernas ―dijo serio mirándolo. Martín yacía entremedio de sus piernas, en una posición bastante comprometedora. Hubiese preferido quedarse ahí para besarlo, pero era mejor la razón por el rechazo al mate, y se alejó de él―. Es muy sencillo. Ya sabes que Arthur se la está pasando en mi casa y me ha enseñado muchas cosas-

― ¿Cómo qué cosas? ―interrumpió celoso.

El chileno entrecerró sus ojos. Mejor continuar y no darle explicaciones. ―Me dijo que el mate es antihigiénico, sobre todo la bombilla que pasa de boca en boca, y que optara por algo más elegante como el té…además que a Arthur le repugna eso.

Martín estaba paralizado. ¡Su yerba mate no era antihigiénica!

― ¡¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tomaras más?

―Uhmmm, no.

― ¡Traidor! ¡No mereces mi amor!

―A mí no me interesa.

Quedaron en silencio.

Martín frunció el ceño lanzándose sobre la boca del chileno, mostrando que "no merecía su amor".

Al principio, Manuel se negó en corresponder y en abrir la boca, pero como era Martín, cayó dejándose llevar.

Tal vez fue corto y profundo, ya que el rubio se separó poniéndose de pie, caminando a la puerta, giró sobre su cuerpo fijando sus orbes en el chileno quien se incorporó bastante acalorado.

― ¡No aprecias mi mate! ¡Iré con mis primos, ellos si saben! ―actuó infantil abriendo y cerrando la puerta por fuera.

―…

.

Daniel consolaba a su primo por el rechazo de su amante.

Martín pasó por casa del uruguayo, pero este no le abrió por estar muy ocupado con cierto brasilero, entonces no tuvo otra que ir donde el paraguayo.

― ¡Manu no me quiere!

―Martín…Manuel te quiere, solo que es…bueno…ya sabes.

― ¡Ese estúpido pirata se la pasa en su casa cambiándole sus costumbres, che! ¡Le cambió todo, todo, todo! ¡Hasta lo he visto hablando solo, a la nada!

―Martín, cálmate por favor. Estoy seguro que más adelante las cosas cambiaran y serán felices.

― ¿Eso crees Dani?

―Eh…claro…por supuesto.

.

Actualidad.

En la casa de la familia del cono sur, estaban los tres entados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Martín tomaba mate.

Carlitos tomaba mate.

Manuel…tomaba té (y tenía una gran variedad de sabores).

― ¿Mañana vamos a salir? ―preguntó el isleño moviendo los pies que no tocaban el suelo.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer? ―respondió preguntando la figura materna.

―Al parque de diversiones…puede ser Fantasilandia o el Parque de la Costa ―dijo dando un sorbo a su bombilla gustando la yerba. Luego el teléfono sonó, y el pequeño se ofreció a contestar―. Uhmm…nop. No. No. No. No…no, no. Chao. ―cortó regresando donde sus padres.

― ¿Quién era? ―dijo Martín.

―El cejudo, preguntó por mamá y le dije que no estaba, insistió y le corté. ―contestó sonriendo por gran obra de la tarde.

―No debiste cortarle. ―y como siempre, Manuel sale en defensa del británico.

―Muy bien hijo, muy bien. ―felicitó el argentino acariciándole la cabellera.

―Voy afuera, a lo mejor Como tú terminó de comer. ―dio un saltó, y corrió para salir al patio trasero a ver a su oveja, llevando su mate.

Manuel dejó la taza vacía en una pequeña mesa al lado del sillón.

―Pudo haber sido importante esa llamada.

―Sí, claro. Apuesto que quería decir "Manuel, disculpa, pero ¿'podrías' venir a mi casa? Se me perdió una hada y 'tú eres' el único que me puede ayudar a encontrarlas." Che, es claramente para violarte. Es un rompe hogares. ―había imitado la voz del inglés.

―Sus hadas existen.

―Sí, sí. Como sea ―con deje de disgusto, dejó su recipiente de mate en el suelo―. A pesar de que ya no te gusta el mate…te amo igual. Además de tener a un lindo pibe. ―dijo mirándolo fijamente, enmarcando una sonrisa.

Manuel, por su parte se sonrojó corriendo la mirada, y se sonrojó aún más, cuando Martín se acercó a sembrarle un beso en la mejilla.

―Oye Manu…

―N-No tengo ganas…hay un niño. ―contestó rápido evadiendo cualquier incentivo de calentura…aunque…ya estaba con cierta calentura en el cuerpo. Tenía que controlarse… ¡Había un niño en casa!

―No, no es eso. ¿Puedo recostarme en tu pecho, para que me acaricies el cabello? ―eso era todo, no pidió nada relacionado con sexo.

El chileno lo observó y respondió. ―Bu-Bueno.

Martín sonrió y se recostó en el torso del castaño siendo acariciado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Aasdadasda! No dejaría atrás al "rompe hogares", y a Carlitos negándole hablar con su mami.

Con respecto al drabble anterior, no, no lo copie del doujinshi 'Radio Star', sé cuál es, pero no lo copie. La cosa fue así: Estaba yo frente al notebook, fue un momento de emoción e inspiración tomando té, mis deditos comenzaron a teclear, escribiendo en el Word, y al terminar lo releí y quedé pensando que se me hacía familiar. Pensé y pensé, y me acordé de ese doujinshi. Iba a colocar en el disclaimer, pero como no lo copié, me dije a mi misma "Mi misma, no lo copiaste, no te dio inspiración, fue coincidencia." En fin…eso fue lo que pasó realmente. ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo juro! ;.;

•**Mate:** Es la infusión preparada con hojas de yerba mate (Ilex paraguayensis), una planta originaria de las cuencas de los ríos Paraná, Paraguay y Uruguay, previamente secadas, cortadas y molidas. Consumido desde la época de los pueblos originarios guaraníes en la zona y adoptado rápidamente por los colonizadores, quedó como parte del acervo cultural en Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay y Brasil, países en donde se consume mayoritariamente. En Chile en cambio, fue consumido con frecuencia hasta el siglo XIX, cuando fue reemplazado en la mayor parte del país por el té, como consecuencia de la influencia británica, siendo uno de los países latinos con mayor consumo de té. Aunque continúa su consumo pero a menor escala comparado con países como Argentina y Uruguay donde su popularidad y consumo es muy alto, en Chile su consumo es habitual en zonas rurales del centro-sur del país, en el pueblo mapuche y en la zona austral donde su popularidad es muy alta.

Por esta razón a Carlitos le gusta más el mate que el té. Lo que dice Arthur sobre que el mate es antihigiénico es verdad. Arthur de paso por Valparaíso sufría cuando Manuel lo invitaba a cualquier cosa, viendo que tomaba mate. Lo encontró antihigiénico por compartir la bombilla, y Manuel como siempre yendo detrás del inglés, con flores y corazones alrededor, decidió adoptar la tradición británica. Tomar mate pasó a ser signo de mala educación y de falta de higiene. Cuando todo era a favor del té, se decía que, cuando se toma mate, la primera en probarlo debía ser la más anciana de la reunión, que no siempre es poseedora de la boca más pura. (Véase la señora Pueblo Mapuche xD ¡Señora no me mate!)

¡Ustedes pueden insultar a Arthur, están en su derecho! ¡Por ser un rompe hogares! ¡Insúltenlo en su dialecto argentino! Por lo menos Carlitos aprecia a su papi.

En mi family la única que toma yerba mate es mi tía…vieja. LOL.

_Coffcoffté4evercoffcoff xDD_

_Nos vemos en el próximo drabble! Saludines, cuídense! Bye bye!_


	9. Trαnsfusιớn Sαnguínєα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos tontos re-grosos de Martín. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**9.**

• Trαnsfusιớn Sαnguínєα •

* * *

Era tan deprimente verlo en una camilla a medio morir. Tan deprimente, tan penoso. Daba pena, mucha, mucha pena.

Francia, el país del amor yacía en la camilla murmurando incoherencias sobre el amor y ser amado, y querer amor para ser sanado.

Martín obligó a Manuel a darle una visita…y realmente para ambos les daba pena.

―Pobre weón… ―dijo el chileno sin una pisca de preocupación.

―Tío Francis… ¿qué te pasó? ―el argentino vio que el francés tenía los ojos mirando hacia el lado contrario al punto de dejarlos en blancos.

―Para qué preguntaí si ya sabí. ―contestó Manuel cruzándose de brazos.

―Estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo creer que perdiera tanta sangre.

―No me sorprende. Viniendo de un pervertido como este…

―Es culpa del pirata.

― ¿Eh? Claro que no. Arthur no tiene la culpa.

― ¿Cómo qué no? Che, ese idiota lo dejó así por andar vestido de ángel o hada y después se le "cae" el trajecito, con eso le dio un derrame nasal a Francis.

―Si no lo recordaí, Feliciano también pasó por ahí, corriendo desnudo y siendo perseguido por Lud.

―Ma-Ma-Martín… ―mencionó interrumpiendo el francés con una voz agonizante.

― ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ―preguntó Manuel al argentino.

―Que es muy complicado…la transfusión de sangre…hay que pasarlo de inmediato, y eso es re-difícil. Sí no recupera la sangre suficiente… ¡Sería terrible! ―no quería imaginarse el adiós al país del amor ¿qué sería el mundo sin él? ¿feliz? Justo en ese momento, a Martín se le encendió una ampolleta. Dijo al menor que volvería enseguida, que no se moviera y que cuidara a Francia, mientras él salió de la habitación.

Pasó media hora… ¡Media hora! Para que apareciera Argentina con… ¿sangre? ¿Un recipiente con sangre?

―Bien tío Francis, el groso Martín te salvará la vida. Manuel, cierra la puerta con llave para que nadie entre. ―ordenó preparando los instrumentos para regresar al rubio a la vida de amor.

Chile accedió a cerrar la puerta y regresó, observando con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo el argentino con un recipiente lleno de sangre… ¿no se lo iba a tomar, verdad?

― ¿Qué le estay haciendo?

―Una transfusión de sangre, ya sé cómo hacerlo, che.

― ¿De dónde sacaste tanta sangre?

―Ah, eso fue re-fácil.

.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.

― ¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Besos por donar sangre! ―Martín tenía un puesto de besos por donar sangre, rodeado de féminas y uno que otro chico.

― ¡Ahh! ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!

― ¡Sos tan lindo! ¡Sos mi tipo!

― ¡Dame un hijo!

― ¡Te doy toda mi sangre!

.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.

A Manuel le dio un ataque de celos pero sin manifestarlo.

― ¿Me hiciste infiel?

―Tomálo como algo…caritativo.

― ¿Caritativo?

―Si tenés celos, lo discutiremos en casa ―finalizó. No era el mejor lugar para escuchar sus insultos. Luego, Francia recobró la vida―. ¡Lo logré! ¿Cómo te encontras? ¿Bien, mareado?

―Argh… ―como cosa de magia, el francés se fue levantando lentamente, se sentía renovado― Bien…tengo sangre nueva… ―decía mirándose la manos, reconociéndose.

―Ahora que está bien, vámonos. ―dijo enseguida Manuel frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡He recobrado la vida! ¡El amour! ¡Que felicidad! ¡Tengo tana felicidad, que debo abrazar! ―gritando de emoción, abrazó al chileno.

― ¡Oye, weón fleto! ¡Suéltame! ¡Martín, quítamelo de encima! ―gritaba enojado tratando de zafarse.

―No seas así Manu, ¿acaso no ves que está feliz? ―dijo ingenuo― Ahora tengo que conservar la sangre que quedó, y ya sé cómo.

― ¡Quítamelo de encima si no querí que lo deje un año hospitalizado! ―al final no lo ayudó― ¡La puta madre! ¡Fleto culiao, suélta-! ―no siguió. Lo tomó por sorpresa, de desconcertó. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de pura rabia, ya que Francis le había tocado el trasero.

Lo único que se vio por parte de los ojos de Martín, a un Manuel completamente enfurecido pateando, golpeando, arrancándole los cabellos al francés, y muchas cosas más para dejarlo hospitalizado durante dos años. Claro que esta vez, no necesitaría sangre.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Francia no podía faltar, era el único indicado para participar en pérdida de sangre x3. Los golpes de Manu debió doler.

•**Transfusión Sanguínea:** El médico belga Albert Hustin y Luis Agote, trabajando independientemente y sin conocer los resultados de las investigaciones del otro, fueron los primeros en realizar transfusiones de sangre indirectas sin que la sangre se coagulara en el recipiente que la contenía. Si bien la transfusión directa existía desde mucho antes, no era posible conservar la sangre; había que pasarla directa e inmediatamente de un paciente al otro. Tras años de experimentos fallidos, Luis Agote descubrió un sistema para mantener la sangre libre de coágulos, abriendo toda clase de posibilidades para la medicina. Agote no patentó su descubrimiento, si no que de inmediato difundió las técnicas y procedimientos en todos los medios de comunicación.

_Nos leemos! ¿Reviews?_

_=D_


	10. Hσlσfσníα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-grosos de Martín, mucho "amor" y celos. Participación especial del rompe hogares.

* * *

**10.**

• Hσlσfσníα •

* * *

No entendía. ¿Para qué crearía inventar una nueva forma de sonido? Había hecho millones de teorías con respecto a esto…sí, tenía bastante razón, no negaría. Incluso él fue su conejillo de indias para ver si funcionaba su invención. Y seguía sin entender, si sonaba bien o no sonaba, buscándole la diferencia sobre algo de 3D.

Pasaron dos semanas cuando terminó su proyecto siendo aceptado y negados por otros. No le importó, siguió y siguió hasta…bueno…que el primero en interesarse fue Arthur.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Bien, ayer recibió una llamada telefónica del británico diciendo que estaba muy interesado en el invento de ese argentino no rubio natural, según Arthur; y como no quería hablar con él por teléfono, el único contacto leal, cercano y querible era él, Manuel. De esta forma habló con Martín quien le dio un ataque de pánico diciendo que el mayor vendría para llevarse lo suyo, también se refería a Manuel. Luego de una larga discusión, lo convenció, solo era negocio.

Ahora, ahí yacían. Los dos rubio mirándose frente a frente. Martín protegía a su chileno manteniéndolo detrás de su cuerpo, que no hiciera ningún movimiento en gritar de alegría e ir abrazar al pirata. Arthur, por su parte, únicamente miraba a ambos.

―Solo lo hago por dinero. No me agradas.

―Oh, créeme, a mí tampoco me agradas. Pero me interesa el nuevo sonido que has creado. Lo necesito para un grupo musical que grabará su nuevo disco, esto te puede servir.

― ¿Qué querés a cambio? ―sospechaba algo no bueno en él. Si quiere cambiar su invento por su Manuel, no lo haría, jamás.

―Nada. ―dijo sincero levantando y bajando los hombros.

― ¿Quieres un té? ―ofreció sonriente el castaño, eso le molestó demasiado al argentino.

―Por ahora no, gracias Manuel. ―contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

― ¿Enserio no quieres? No me molesta prepararte uno. ―insistió.

―No, la verdad no.

―Pero…

―Dijo que no quiere Manuel ―le dijo Martín para que la cortara con el ofrecimiento, aparte de los nacientes celos. El menor bufó―. Ahora ya tenés lo quereías. Vete.

―Ya me iba. Eh, Manuel… ―llamó.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Te gustaría ir a la grabación?

― ¿Eh? ¡Sí, por supuesto! Acepto tu invitación.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡Vos no vas a ir a ninguna parte, menos con este sujeto! ―exasperó Martín.

―No necesito de tu permiso, es cosa mía si voy o no voy con Arthur, es mi amigo además. ―se defendió.

El argentino estaba que explotaba del enojo y celos. Justo en ese momento antes de que se creara una guerra, Carlitos apareció diciendo que dibujó al chileno y al argentino tomados de la mano con muchos corazoncitos y más cursilerías alrededor. Le llamó la atención la presencia de Arthur, mirándolo fijamente.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Molestando a mamá?

―No me está molestando. ―dijo Manuel.

―Claro que sí ―corrigió enseguida el rubio latino―. Bien, como sea. Ahora vete, che.

―Okey, como si me quedara. Adiós Manuel, espero verte en la grabación.

―Así será. ―respondió una vez más surcando los labios mientras eran respondidos por el europeo, a lo que al pequeño rubiecito le molestó y pisó el pie de Arthur con mucha fuerza.

― ¡Mocoso del demonio! ―gritó con ganas de agarrar al aludido, pero el padre argentino lo echó a patadas de casa, manteniendo el negocio.

―No debiste pisarlo, ¿hasta cuándo lo tratas así? ―Manuel comenzó a regañar al isleño, este fruncía el entrecejo pensando en lo idiota que era su mamá.

―Te coquetea. ―respondió.

―No me coquetea. ―le llevó la contraria.

―Si lo hace ―apareció Martín―. No iras a la "grabación", te quedas aquí como buena madre cuidando a tu hijo.

― ¿Eh? Ándate a la…

― ¿Carlitos, podés ir a la habitación? Mamá y papá tienen que conversar.

―Bueno. ―obedeció yéndose a su cuarto. Ambos mayores quedaron solos, el castaño frunciendo el ceño por obligarlo en no ir a la invitación de Arthur, y el rubio estaba de la misma manera.

Sin previo aviso, el argentino lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y darle un caliente y apasionado beso, robándole totalmente el aliento, donde Manuel se sonrojó, para luego separase y susurrarle en el oído…

―Vamos a ver si querés ir a su grabación, después de escuchar unos placenteros sonidos esta noche.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Martín defiende lo que es suyo, junto con Carlitos. Amé lo que puse al último x3. Por cierto, fue lo que más pude hacer con este invento…

•**Holofonía:** El sonido holofónico (Holophonics TM) fue desarrollado y patentado por primera vez en 1980 por el argentino Hugo Zuccarelli. Aplicando el concepto del holograma al sonido, conseguía perfeccionar el sistema de grabación binaural. Esta se basa en la teoría de que las relaciones interaurales (diferencias de tiempo e intensidad entre los oídos), no podían por si solas determinar la localización de una señal en el meridiano de la cabeza (adelante-atrás, arriba-abajo), dado que éstas son nulas. A todos los efectos prácticos, un sonido que llegara a los dos oídos al mismo tiempo no podría ser localizado (mono). Otro fenómeno detectado por Zuccarelli era el hecho de que sonidos percibidos en forma directa, no grabados, eran posibles de ser localizados aun cuando un solo oído era empleado.

El primer prototipo de oído artificial holofónico fue usado para grabar el disco de Pink Floyd (banda británica).

_Saludines, nos vemos!_


	11. El Bσlígrαfσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos grosos de Martín. Mucho "amor".

* * *

**11.**

• El Bσlígrαfσ •

* * *

Le estaba escribiendo una carta de amor a su amante por la incentiva de su hijo. No se le ocurría nadan, pero intentaba colocar lo que sentía por él. Refunfuñó al notar que la maldita pluma no seguía escribiendo. Ojala existiera otra cosa para escribir. Suspiró cansado levantándose y saliendo de la sala para tomar aire al patio. Al salir encendió un cigarrillo mirando a Carlitos jugando con unas bolitas, donde una de ellas pasó encima de un charco dejando una línea sobre el suelo. En ese momento supo cómo aliviar su problema y terminar su carta.

Corrió al cuarto y se encerró.

.

Cuando salió del cuarto, fue un gran logro. Es que solo al salir su producto se vendió como pan caliente lo que atrajo a un Alfred completamente interesado.

― ¡Quiero eso, quiero eso! ―chillaba agitando los brazos de abajo a arriba.

―Se llama bolígrafo.

― ¡Quiero ese bolígrafo, quiero ese bolígrafo, quiero ese bolígrafo, quiero ese bolígrafo!

Luego de esto, Martín aceptó el trato de una empresa de Alfred en su país. Y justamente en ese preciso instante apareció Francis interesado también, claro que con este último se popularizó más. No sabía si Francia popularizaba el bolígrafo acompañado con algo pervertido, pero lo importaban era su gran venta.

Más tarde, supo que Alfred creó su propio bolígrafo en Estados Unidos, donde Martín no patentó su invento en ese país, provocando una competencia. ¡Gringo pelotudo!

Bueno…no importaba mucho, gracias a él ese rubio norteamericano tiene con que escribir.

Y… ¿La carta?

Se la había entregado a Manuel.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―no se sorprendió al leerla, solo era una simple línea con letras grandes.

― ¿No te gusta? Lo hice con mi invento, solo para vos.

―No es que no me guste…es…extraño. Pero en fin…gracias igual. ―para su conducta, le agradeció y le sonrió. Martín no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla sin ningún arrebato de Manuel.

―'_Me has dado una linda familia.'_ ―susurró las palabras del escrito en el oído del chileno. Bien, ahora si se estaba incomodando.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen la demora, es que no sabía que poner aquí. Alfred como siempre cuando sale algo nuevo, llega y lo roba y lo mejora. Aff, gringos…

•**El Bolígrafo: **Inventado en 1938 por los hermanos húngaros nacionalizados argentinos, Laszlo Biro y George Biro. La historia cuenta que Laszlo estaba molesto por los trastornos que le ocasionaba su pluma fuente cuando ésta se le atascaba en medio de un reportaje y que obtuvo la idea de su invento observando a unos niños mientras jugaban con bolitas en la calle. El 10 de junio formaron la compañía Biro-Meyne-Biro. En un garaje con 40 operarios y con un bajo presupuesto perfeccionaron su invento y lo lanzaron al mercado bajo el nombre comercial de Birome (Acrónimo formado por la unión de Biro y Meyne). Al principio los modelos eran sumamente costosos, compitiendo en precio casi con la Parker 51, la estilográfica más costosa en ese momento.

En 1943 licenció su invento en la entonces extraordinaria suma de USD 2.000.000 al fabricante de instrumentos de escritura Eversharp, de los Estados Unidos, que fue adquirida a su vez por Parker Pen, la que instaló su planta de la Argentina y sus oficinas comerciales en las que ocupaba Birome y en 1951 a Marcel Bich, de Francia. Este último desarrolló, bajo la marca BIC, un bolígrafo de bajo costo que contribuyó enormemente a la popularización del invento.

En 1945 la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos hizo un pedido de 20.000 unidades. Biro no había patentado su invento en Estados Unidos, lo que provocó fuerte competencia. En el mismo año Milton Reynolds desarrolló su propio modelo, y Franz Seech inventó la tinta que seca en contacto con el aire, conocida comercialmente como paper mate.

.

_Espero no demorarme para el próximo…_

_Saludines, bye bye!_


	12. Cαmιllα Autσmαtιcα y Jєrιngα

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-groso de Martu. Mucho "amor". Rompe Hogares.

* * *

**12.**

• Cαmιllα Autσmαtιcα y Jєrιngα •

* * *

― ¡A un lado, aun lado! ―Martín venía agitado y corriendo empujando una camilla con la ayuda de otras personas dentro del hospital― ¡Mi esposa va a parir! ―desesperado por su esposa al borde de dar a luz, entraron a la sala de parto preparando todo lo necesario para recibir a su hijo― Escucha, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Tenés que seguir así, ¿de acuerdo Manu?

― ¡¿Cómo cresta querí que respire? ―enfadado hasta para el parto, lo agarró de la chaqueta― ¡Estoy a punto de tener una guagua, weón! ¡¿Por dónde mierda va a salir? ¡Te mato si sale por donde estoy pensando!

― ¡Che! ¡No comences con gritar, eso le hace mal a nuestro nene! ¡Y no tengo la culpa por donde salga! ¡Vos no te tomaste las pastillas para no quedar embarazado! ―gritó tratando que le quitara la mano de encima.

― ¡Se me olvidó una pastilla para quedar embarazado!

―Entonces mi espermatozoides son potentes. ―se alagó asimismo.

―Señor Martín ―llamó un doctor dando el resultado de un Manuel soltando a Martín―. Tenemos dos alternativas para el nacimiento. Cesárea o natural, si es natural le pondremos anestesia.

― ¡Natural, che!

― ¡NOOO!

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acomodándose en la cama. Respiró aspirando el aroma de su cuarto, a lavanda. Recodó el sueño que había tenido.

―Que hermoso sueño. ―surcó los labios. Ojala Carlitos hubiese nacido así, sería tan lindo.

Se levantó, iría dar los buenos días a su chileno al lado de la pared. Ambos o hoy durmieron en distintas habitaciones.

― ¡Pa! ―vio al rubiecito entrando asustado cerca de sus piernas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita?

―Ma está enfermo, está sudando.

Rápidamente fueron corriendo al cuarto de Manuel. Ahí estaba en cama, apenas respirando agotado.

―Tío Dani vendrá a cuidarte, papá llevara a mamá al hospital.

―Pero…

―Nada de peros.

.

― ¡A un lado, a un lado! ―Martín venía agitado y corriendo empujando una camilla con la ayuda de otras personas dentro del hospital― ¡Mi esposa está enferma! ―desesperado por su esposa todo enfermo, entraron a la sala preparando todo lo necesario para sanar su enfermedad. Por fin usaba su invento en Manuel. Por cierto, como que esto era la misma escena del sueño― Manu, espera aquí, voy a buscar los implementos para sanarte. ―dijo sembrando un beso en la frente del castaño, yéndose con los médicos.

Manuel quiso decirle que no le besara la frente, pero en su situación no podía. Su respiración era agitada, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Se sentía mal, todo le daba vuelta y el dolor de cabeza era inmenso.

― ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Mi pequeño Manuel está allá adentro! ¡Suéltenme! ―pudo reconocer esa voz, la conocía como la palma de su mano, pero no era bueno que viniera o armarían un escándalo estando enfermo. Esa persona entró corriendo a él― Manuel… ¿cómo estás?

―Ar-Arty…con…con verte estoy mejor… ―oh sí, tanto, pero por lo menos abrió los ojos. Arthur era una especie de medicamento para Manuel o algo así― ¿Cómo…supiste que estaba aquí?

―Llamé por teléfono y me contestó Paraguay, vine cuanto supe ―se sentó en la pequeña silla entre la camilla del enfermo y la venta, para luego cogerle mano. Estaba fría, entonces la presionó contra las suyas dándole calor. Alzó la vista al menor acercando su mano a la frente―. Tienes fiebre. Ojala hubiese traído medicamentos. ―y regresó.

―O magia…cuando…era pequeño…caminé a pata pela'a en el mar…para verte…jaja… ―intentó reírse el cual no le resultó mucho― Ma…Martín exageró en traerme…pero…tu presencia me alegra el día.

Arthur surcó los labios por el alago, procediendo a llevar la mano de Manuel atrapada entre las suyas a su boca, eso le dio cosquillas al menor. El rubio sin dejar lo que hacía, miró a sus alrededores viendo si alguien se aproximaba. Sería una buena oportunidad para robarle un beso.

―Manu, ya está todo listo para sanar-¡te! ¡Soltá la mano de mi Manu! ¡Te partiré la jeta! ―Martín al ver el descaro del inglés besando la mano de su esposa, reaccionó enfurecido. ¡¿Cómo tan descarado en aprovecharse de su enfermedad? El argentino se acercó tomándolo de la vestimenta― ¡Deja de acosar a mi esposa!

― ¡Ni siquiera están casados!

―Martín…suéltalo, no estaba haciendo nada malo. ―intervino sentándose en la camilla a medio morir.

― ¡Maldito roba islas ajenas! ¡Andáte de aquí antes de llamar a seguridad! ―de quien sabe dónde tomó la fuerza necesaria para tirarlo por la ventana. Yacían en el sexto piso.

― ¡Weón! ¡¿Qué hiciste? ―sobresaltó espantando por esa acción.

―Salvarte. Apuesto que si hubiese llegado un minutos después, ese pirata te estaría haciendo cualquier cosa… ¡Ni pensar eso!

―Solo vino a verme…

―Eso da igual. Ahora te sanaré con mi nuevo invento. ―sacó una jeringa.

― ¡Atreve a ponerme eso, y acabaras bajo tierra!

―Che, solo trato de ayudar. Estás enfermo.

― ¡Estás exagerando! ¡Solo tengo un estúpido resfriado!

―Te tengo que inyectar el remedio por el trasero. ―sonrió pervertido.

―…que…q…eh…eh…que… ―decía incoherencias inentendibles totalmente sonrojado más de lo usual, peor por culpa de la fiebre.

―No dolerá tanto. Date vuelta para sanarte luego e ir a casa para darte "otra" inyección.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Use dos inventos, no pude resistirme en colocar a Artie. Tal vez debí colocar a Carlitos golpeándolo xD. Creo el próximo será Bonus, tengo que ver eso. Lo del parto fue epic xD

•**Camilla automática:** La camilla automática de emergencia se utiliza para el alzamiento no traumático de un paciente o herido. La patente de invención correspondiente es de Claudio Blotta, de Rosario (Argentina). La camilla está cubierta por una sábana sinfín, que funciona como una cinta transportadora formada por delgados cilindros de goma. En 30 segundos esta placa se auto-introduce entre el paciente y cualquier superficie plana (como una cama o el suelo).

•**Jeringa y Aguja autodescartable:** El invento del empresario Arcusin consiste en jeringa que incluye una jeringa inseparable, el primer hallazgo para evitar el intercambio de agujas, una práctica común entre drogadictos. La segunda cualidad del invento, es el embolo que extrae y empuja el líquido a ser inyectado. Ese disco se separa automáticamente del vástago que lo sostiene, una vez hechos los dos movimientos elementales de la aplicación.

_Espero que les haya gustado…y que Arthur haya salido ileso xD_

_Saludines, bye bye!_


	13. Dσgσ Argєntιnσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos groso de Martín.

* * *

**13.**

• Dσgσ Argєntιnσ •

* * *

Hoy, Carlitos pidió un cachorro de mascota teniendo a una oveja en casa. Los padres se preguntaban cómo quería otro animal teniendo a mucho más en la isla. En fin, decidieron llevarlo en la búsqueda del perrito perfecto, amable, cariñoso, atento, una ternura para la amistad con su hijo.

…pero para Martín, eso no le cabía en la cabeza.

― ¡Ese perro es peligroso! ―exclamó Manuel sin soltar la mano del rubiecito estando en la tienda de mascotas viendo los canes.

―Che, ¿pero decís? Sos un gran inculto. Nuestro pibe necesita un perro que lo cuide ante las brujerías de cierto inglés robas islas argentinas y los enojos infantiles de Bolivia. ―contestó sin prestarle atención a las advertencias de su esposa.

―Weón imbécil. Puede servir para protegerlo, pero es peligroso. Es un perro de caza no de casa.

―Pero es un perro argentino. Es groso.

― ¡Es un asesino! ―se hastió― Vamos a elegir otro.

― ¿Ese es un perro argentino? ―preguntó Carlitos soltando la mano del chileno, indicado al cachorro blanco detrás de la jaula con carita de "llévame".

―Sí ―contestó Martín―. Es el mejor perro del mundo. Hace mucho tiempo, el pirata 'amigo' de tu mamá, vino a mi casa trayendo bull terrier, bulldog, para luego tu abuelo Antonio traerme el alano español y mastín español. Los cruce y nació este tierno y poderoso dogo argentino.

―Ese perro es una máquina de matar. ―Manuel se cruzó de brazos decidido en no comprarle un perro tan malo para su hijo.

―Lo puede cuida~r. ―insistió el argentino con un mohín.

― ¿Es malo ese perro? ―dijo inocente el isleño hacia el chileno.

―Muy malo. Ahora que es cachorro no le ves lo malo, pero cuando crezca va ser muy malo. ¿Quieres un labrador? ―le ofreció con una sonrisa cogiéndole la mano, llevándoselo a donde los tiernos labradores, eso sí era de fiar, son cariñosos con los niños.

―No te quieren Tincho…sé que serías un buen perrito con mi hijo ―Martín, ya dándole el nombre al dogo argentino, se apoyó en la jaula todo triste. Posteriormente, tuvo una genial idea. Si el perro no sería para Carlitos, sería para él. Se lo compraría para proteger su casa y de paso amenazar a Manuel mostrándole la rabia de Tincho para tener intimidad―. Martín, sos un genio.

Finalmente, Manuel le compró un cachorro labrador.

Y Martín se compró el perro.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Martín tiene demasiados inventos, trataré de juntar algunos para no alagarlo tanto. Tonto Martín, esos perros no son para los niños aunque sea de tu genial cabecita. No hay nada mejor que una oveja (?) En el próximo drabble habrá sorpresa =D

¿Cómo lo pasaron en navidad? Finlandia-santa me trajo la tablet…pero mala. Tengo que ir a cambiarla ¬¬

•**Dogo Argentino**: Puede no parecer un invento pero lo es: una máquina de matar diseñada por el médico Antonio Norez Martinez, es un asombroso logro de la genética, una calculada cruza de siete perros de caza. El Dogo argentino es definido como el mejor perro de combate del mundo, capaz de cazar jabalíes solo. Un sólo dogo fue incluso capaz de abatir a un toro, aun teniendo una pata fracturada por la difícil pelea.

Antonio utilizó como base al "perro de pelea cordobés", una mezcla de razas introducidas en la Argentina por los residentes ingleses, bull terrier y bulldog, con razas que habían traído los españoles, alano español y mastín español. A estas cruzas, que resultaban imbatibles en las peleas de perros, Antonio le sumó líneas de sangre bull terrier y Mastín del Pirineo. Así, en la decimotercera generación, Antonio se dio cuenta que había creado una "máquina de guerra" perfecta, un perro de combate invencible. Los perros blancos de Antonio se hicieron famosos pues ningún otro perro podía vencerlos en los rings.

Transcurrieron varios años de cruzamientos, selecciones y adecuada gimnasia funcional hasta que hacia finales de la década de 1940, Antonio logró consolidar al dogo argentino actual, reconocido como el perro de caza mayor por excelencia.

No creo que sea un "gran" invento usando a animales, y menos para peleas de perros.

(?)Por eso compren hámster rusos, ¡son tan tiernos!

_Nos vemos! Saludines! Cuídense, bye bye!_

**¿Reviews?**

_PD: He comenzado hacer unos drabbles basado en Tierra del Fuego, si alguien desea leerlo, pasen a mi perfil, lo encontraran fácilmente, se llama "Tierra del Fuego", por el momento me demoraré en subir los capítulos. Si les gustan, pueden aportar con algo a pesar de que he reunido bastante información haciendo una línea de tiempo…es para no confundirme xD. _


	14. El Tαngσ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos grosos de Martín. Lime. Fem!Manuel. Universo Semi-Alterno. ¿OoC? Sé que debo cambiarle el nombre, pero creo que "Manuela" no será el indicado, por varias razones en doble sentido de la palabra. Asique viendo en internet, encontré los nombres más usados en Chile y…es María. (¿Pueden matarme por esto?). Y no es un song-fic-drabble, las canciones son unas especies de adornos, para ponerle color a la cosa xD

* * *

**14.**

• El Tαngσ •

* * *

― ¿Le he dicho que sos muy hermosa? ―piropeó por…la cuenta se le había olvidado, obviamente ya se lo había dicho desde que cruzaron miradas hasta ofrecerle bailar un tango. Ella acertó sonriendo y soltando un "Sí".

Los pasos se detuvieron al tiempo de la música. Martín la dejó en libertad ofreciéndole otra salida en un futuro cercano. La joven le sonrió y caminó mostrando la desnudes de su pierna a causa del detalle del vestido. Aquello no le llamó la atención al rubio por voltearse rápidamente en dirección a servirse una copa de vino tinto. Primero aspiró el aroma, y segundo sus labios tocaron el borde de la copa de cristal, levantándola levemente haciendo ingerir el vino. Sus padres tenían buen gusto en elegir. Si no se equivoca, este era de Francia. Giró sobre sobre su cuerpo visualizando a su mejor conocida. Vaya sorpresa al venir. Entonces se acercó a ella dejando la copa de vino en la mesa.

―Me alaga que hayas venido. ―dijo arrogante, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―No lo hago por alagarte ―contradijo con indiferencia―. Mis padres me obligaron a venir y punto.

―Por el hecho de que ahora unimos nuestras empresas. ¿No te parece copado?

― ¿Nuestras? ―alzó una ceja― Son de nuestros viejos.

―Pero tengo la mayoría de las acciones.

―Bien por ti. ―no soportó más prefiriendo alejarse y ver cuanta gente celebraba en juntar las dos empresas. No encontraba algo para festejar, debería ser un funeral. Lo último que quería en el mundo era estar cerca de ese argentino.

El muchacho la siguió con la mirada logrando escuchar el tercer tango luego de haber bailado con la chica anterior. Surcó los labios y se acercó hablándole detrás de la espalda.

― ¿Le importaría concederme esta pieza…? ¿Señorita? ―preguntó amable esperando una linda respuesta…

La joven volteó.

―No.

―Che, ¿por qué sos tan esquiva? Dale, ¿o acaso no sabés bailar?

―Si sé bailar.

―Demostrálo.

―No tengo que mostrar nada.

―Solo una pieza de tango. ―no alejaría la mano hasta lograr pegar su cuerpo a ella, en un tango. La joven refunfuñó aceptando la mano del rubio.

Sintió la palma de la mano tocar su cintura. Estaba segura que después de esto lavaría su vestido.

_Hoy te quiero más que ayer, pero menos que mañana…_

Un paso hacia el costado realizan juntos. El rubio deslizó su pie derecho para adelante, y la joven por obligación retrocedió con el pie izquierdo.

Se preguntó por qué tuvo que tomar clases de baile si nunca bailaría esto. Río para sus adentros por su ironía.

_Son muy lindas las caricias…_

―Te movés bien para ser principiante. ―quizás era un alago sin detener sus movimientos expertos, surcando los labios de un modo arrogante.

―Me obligaron a ir a una escuela. ―respondió sin gusto sin dejar de concentrarse.

―Ya veo.

La música avanzaba a un buen ritmo, aunque había un problema. No iniciaron al comienzo de ella, lo cual el argentino le propuso una vez más otra pieza de baile, recibiendo de primera una aceptación. Quedó un poco tonto creyendo que le negaría junto con una cachetada. Volvió a tomarla delicadamente de la cintura, comenzando con la misma posición anterior, pero diferente melodía y letra.

La apegaba más a su cuerpo. Entrelazaba sus dedos en los de la castaña, esta no hacía ningún gesto de desprecio. Sentía como las piernas féminas se movían, se desplazaban al compás de la música. No negaría que era un baile privilegiado, ahora entendía a Martín cuando se alagaba por ser argentino.

―_En mi vida tuve minas, muchas minas…pero nunca una mujer. _

El canto en susurro lo oyó claro en su oído. La respiración le hizo estremecer, donde perdió el hilo de los pasos al punto de casi pisarle el pie. Las ganas de pisarlo no le hacían falta, claro estaba.

Se detuvo. Un escalofrío recorrió sus piernas y la espina dorsal. Él la notó, no tenía esto en mente, pero sería divertido…quizás.

― ¿Recordás aquella noche? ―le habló cabizbajo, tomándole suavemente el mentón del rostro, para que cruzaran miradas no de una manera grata, más por parte de la joven.

―Quita tu mano. ―no era necesario decirle, por ella misma la agarró de la muñeca quedando libre.

―No actúes así…podemos repetirlo si querés, preciosa.

―Déjame en paz, Hernández. ―áspera, le soltó la muñeca.

―Está bien, González ―sonrió para asimismo, hacerla enojar era tan divertido. Enseguida ella se fue alejando―. ¿Adónde vas María? No hemos terminado de bailar.

―Que te importa. ―dijo con "dulzura" cogiendo una copa de vino.

Cada uno se fue por su camino hasta que el festejo terminó, donde los invitados se iban con tranquilidad y queriendo seguir, uno que otro pasado de copas.

El argentino yacía recostado en la pared mirando a la chilena quien se decía que sería última copa de vino que tomaría porque se estaba sintiendo media mareada, además de que todos se fueron y no se quedaría a solas con el rubio ni por gusto, ni para sobrevivir a un fin del mundo. Razonando, en vez de pensar en tontería, mejor se iba. Dio media vuelta topándose con la sonrisa de él.

― ¿Por qué no te quedás? ―prepuso acercándose con todo la buena educación.

― ¿Aquí? No, gracias. Me voy a mi casa.

―Che, nena, te estoy ofreciendo amablemente para que no te pase nada malo en la oscuridad.

― ¿Te preocupa?

―Sí ―respondió al instante sin pisca de burlería. Ni loco la dejaría ir sola. Pero ella hizo caso omiso caminando por su lado directo a salir de la sala. No siguió por un agarrón en su brazo haciéndola retroceder al cuerpo del joven. Desde ahí, la tomó de la cintura contra el forcejó de la castaña. La mantuvo así solo un par de segundos hasta que se tranquilizara. Admiraba el sonrojo producido por el vino, se vía tierna, una ternura bastante escondida y escaza―. De todas, sos la más complicada.

― ¿Debo darte un premio?

―Uhm, no. Pero…me haces sentir diferente. Y sé que aquí ―con su dedo índice tocó al medio de los pechos sin malas intenciones, prácticamente el corazón―, te late rápido y no es por culpa del alcohol.

―No sé qué estai' diciendo. ―mentía. El corazón le latía acelerado… ¿por qué cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía esto? Se supone que le caía muy mal. ¿Sería por eso? Abrió los ojos nerviosa al sentir una mano en su rostro. Lo miró y la boca del rubio se iba aproximando hasta cortar la distancia.

―Puedo hacerte muy feliz…María.

Su maldito aliento. Su maldito aliento estaba demasiado cerca del suyo.

Se dejó llevar ante el roce de sus labios. Algo nerviosos y dudosos si en seguir o acabar y salir arrancando. Sin embargo su orgullo se lo impedía, arrancar era de cobardes y ella no lo era en absoluto.

Una mordida en su labio inferior le hizo tomar cierto control del beso. Moviendo al otro lado la cabeza esperando quien de los dos introducía el órgano húmedo, obviamente fue él.

El jugueteo de ambos comenzó dentro de las tibias cavidades, palpando las paredes sin quejas, ahogando la respiración.

Una mano subía lentamente por la pierna corriendo el estorboso vestido arruinando la suavidad del tacto. Luego, aceleró las cosas, ya no podía más esta noche, el deseo de hacerla suya una vez más le ganaba. Entonces la tomó y la levantó rodeando su cintura por las piernas de la chilena, llevándola al sillón. No era realmente cómodo, pero valía la pena.

.

Semanas habían pasado desde entonces, se veían con más amabilidad sin formalizar nada puesto que querían tener las cosas claras. Tan claras que les hizo estremecer sin saber que harían ahora.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Martín todo tenso.

―No sé si decirte bien o mal. ―María hurgó en su bolsillo sin creer lo que pasaba.

―Decilo ya, me tenés nervioso, che.

―Bien… ―respiró profundamente sacando un objeto― Este es el test…y…estoy embarazada.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante eternos segundos.

―Mira…si tu no queri', puedo hacerlo sola. No necesito de tu ayuda. ―frunció el entrecejo sin esperar la respuesta del mayor, podría salir sola adelante, no lo necesitaba para nada.

― ¿Qué decis? Claro que me voy a encargar. Es lo mejor que me han dicho en tanto tiempo, che. ―enmarcó una sonrisa sintiendo nacer una extraña y desconocida parte suya, ¿paternal?

La chica desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

―Si es nena…se llamará Martina. Y si es un nene…Martín.

―Carlitos.

― ¿Carlitos? Uhm…me gusta.

.

―Am…am…am…seeh…am… ―Martín decía incoherencias abrazando la almohada y babeándola un poco. Es que estaba soñando algo muy hermoso.

Manuel yacía mirándolo de brazos cruzados sin creer que eran las dos de la tarde y el argentino no se despertaba. ¡Era el colmo!

―María…María…un hijo…

― ¿María? ―se preguntó atónito. ¿Quién era esa? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué le importaba? No tendría por qué importarle, ¿verdad?

―Ma…ría…

Suficiente. Levantó un pie colocándolo en el cuerpo del argentino, procediendo a moverle el dormido cuerpo de una manera brusca.

―Ma…Manu… ―comenzó abrir los ojos con dificultad.

―Al fin. ¿Quién es María, weón? ―salió su lado "no soy celoso".

― ¿María? ―se preguntó. No recordaba a alguien llamado así aparte de la venezolana.

―Sí. ¿Quién es? No me digai' que soñaste con la Virgen, porque no te la compro.

―Ah, no sé quién es. ―realmente no se acordaba de nada.

― ¿A no? Te escuché muy bien decir "María, María, un hijo."

―… ¿Yo dije eso?

― ¡¿Me vai' a decir o no?

― ¡No sé de qué me hablás, che! ¡Era un sueño! ¡¿Yo que sé?

Esta discusión continuó hasta la noche. Ahí se arreglaron las cosas, donde Martín recordó el sueño y donde Manuel le golpeó en la cara. Había soñado que el chileno era una mujer y para el colmo le cambió el nombre.

.

* * *

**N/A:** No salió como yo quería u.u

No quise poner lemon porque se alargaría mucho. Si se preguntan por el nombre de Manuel versión femenina, Manuela sonaría muy feo, y Manu las mataría. Es que "Manuela" significa masturbación, y no creo Manu se sentiría alagado con eso xD. Además que quería mantener la inicial "M&M" y nada mejor que María (?)

•**El tango**, la danza, el género -musical y literario- y la amplísima cultura que de él emana, es un invento compartido por Argentina y Uruguay, entre muchos otros países que aportaron junto a sus inmigrantes diferentes condimentos para crear algo único. Es una expresión original y nueva que deriva de una movilización humana gigantesca y excepcional, algo que expresa como nada más puede lo que significa ser y sentirse martinos (argentinos). Creo que logré subirles más el ego xD.

Letras: Te quiero-Francisco Canaro. Patotero Sentimental-Manuel Romero.

Le pregunté a mi abuelo, ¿okey? =D

Nos vemos. Tengan una buena celebración, feliz año nuevo, ojala que el próximo sea mejor y que Manu no siga sufriendo tanto TToTT.

¡Saludines! ¡Bye, bye!

**¿Review's?**


	15. Dulcє dє Lєchє

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos grosos de Martín. Lime. Gender Bender. Drabble muy largo…

* * *

**15.**

¿Bonus?

• Dulcє dє Lєchє •

* * *

Se le dio vuelta la taza de té derramándose en el escritorio y las gotas caían tocando el suelo. Se encontraba paralizado por las palabras del argentino. No era cierto lo que oyó, no lo era. Soñaba…un sueño bien extraño.

―Che, te quedaste mudo. ¿Las ratas te comieron la lengua? ―se burló Martín cruzándose de brazos. Esperaba una reacción más exaltada llena de insultos hacia su grosa persona.

―Tú… ¿por qué me lo pides? ―volteó nervioso con leve sonrojo que por suerte pasaba desapercibido.

―Ya te lo dije. Como vos me convertiste en mina-

―Me obligó Elizaveta. ―masculló.

―Da igual. La cosa es que quiero que sea mi turno o mejor dicho, el turno de Manu. Quiero saber cómo es siendo una linda nena. ―dijo con la mano en el mentón, surcando los labios de lado.

―No lo haré. No le haré eso a Manuel. Ahora vete, me desagrada tu presencia.

―Vos me desagradas más. No vine aquí para ver tu cara de sucio pirata, quiero que conviertas a Manu en una mina.

―Vete. ―negó otra vez.

― ¿No querés verle en una chica? Yo sé que sí ―ladeó la cabeza y prosiguió―. Creo que también creíste que Manu era una nena cuando pibe, y te desilusionaste.

―No soy tan estúpido como tú, siempre supe que era un niño. Y no lo haré.

―Manuel en una linda y sexy mina. Se vería hermosa, algo arrebatadora ―insistió hacerlo caer en la tentación―. Te pago o qué sé yo.

― ¿Por cuantos días? ―estaba cayendo.

―Por hoy. Luego lo traigo en la noche para que lo regreses a la normalidad.

―Okay. Solo espero no tener un atentado ―acertó sabiendo que esto era incorrecto, pero era débil con el castaño y la insistencia del argentino le ganó. Por segunda vez perdía con ese tipo, la primera con perder al chileno y la segunda era esta. Cogió un libro maldiciéndose internamente, más una barita, procediendo a decir las palabras mágicas―. Ya está listo. Regresa rápido a Chile antes de que Manuel comience con insultos.

Martín corrió acelerado a una velocidad sobre humana.

En Santiago de Chile:

Manuel disfrutaba en su tranquila casa una taza de té después de haber almorzado viendo una teleserie mexicana, bastante repetida la trama, llamaría a Itzel para colocar un nuevo contenido. Dio un sorbo a la bebida tibia y la dejó sobre la mesa. Había sentido algo extraño en el ambiente sin darle importancia. Nuevamente tomó la taza y se detuvo desconcertado al ver su reflejo en el líquido. Tal vez alucinaba. No obstante al bajar la mirada se encontró con un bulto cubriéndole la pasada. ¡¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto pecho? Algo pasaba y no era nada bueno. Se volvió a ver en el té… ¡El cabello le creció! Para estar seguros, corrió al espejo del baño y gritó:

― ¡CONCHETUMARE! ―y ese fue su grito de terror al verse seguido de varios insultos más. Su masculinidad que tanto amaba, se había ido por lo más profundo del desagüe, hasta se tocó la entrepierna buscando algo de su hombría…y nada.

El rubio argentino tarareaba contento entrando a la casa de su vecino. Debía hallar a Manuel antes de sus arrebatos tsunderes al saber que no era un hombre, sin embargo no sabía que llegó tarde. No lo encontró en la cocina, donde supuestamente, conociéndolo bien estaría tomando una taza té, _esa costumbre suya…_ siguió en el baño y se detuvo frente a la habitación cerrada. Llamó preocupado, quizás ya se miró y ahora estaría bajo las sabanas asegurando que era una pesadilla producida por el Trauco al no darle comida…esperen… ¿El Trauco provoca pesadillas? ¿No era el Tue Tue? ¡¿Qué importa los seres raros de Manuel? Abrió la puerta y visualizó algo dentro de la cama. Estaba seguro que era el castaño aterrorizado.

― ¿Manu? ―llamó acercándose, tomando el cubrecama, pero el chileno lo impidió cubriéndose más― Manu…oye, sal de ahí. Sé lo que pasó, supongo que ahora sos una nena.

¿Escuchó lo que escuchó? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Acaso ese argentino lo convirtió en lo que era ahora? Sin rodeos, se levantó enfurecida agarrándolo de la camiseta.

― ¡¿Fuiste vo'? ¡¿Vo' me convertiste en esto, weón? ―exaltó al instante sin compasión asustando al argentino.

― ¡No! ¡Yo no fui, pero sé quién fue! ―cerró los ojos suplicando por su vida.

― ¡Habla mierda, habla!

―Le pedí a Arthur que lo hiciera…por qué…como ya sabes cómo sería yo siendo una mina, quería saber cómo serías vos. ―abrió lentamente los ojos viendo…no era mucho el cambio de Manuel hombre a una mujer, aparte del cabello. ¿Desilusión?

Después de insultos inentendibles para los hermosos oídos del argentino que llegaron hasta la casa de la pascuense (ella supo quién gritaba tan feo), más pidiendo ir donde Arthur por qué le iba sacar la mierda sin importar la buena relación de amistad que tenían, para Martín no había problema incluso estaba dispuesto en ayudarlo, pero primero quería hacer unas cuantas cositas con "ahora"…la chilena.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir a Inglaterra! ―de un segundo a otro en la "conversación", el rubio se había recostado sobre el cuerpo de Manuel con una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaría del rostro.

― ¿Te acordás aquella vez? Donde yo era la chica.

―Sí y qué ―no le importó aquello entrecerrando los ojos hasta saber que era todo esto―. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

― ¡Che, no tenés que gritar! Hablemos como dos personas adultas.

―Weón, recién me acabo de transformar, esto una crisis para mí, una depresión que no saldré fácilmente.

―Exageras.

―Lo de la depresión sí. Solo ponte en mi lugar.

―Pero nosotros lo hicimos como una pareja normal. ―dijo sin tomarle peso al asunto.

―…tú te abalanzaste sobre mí, me provocaste.

― ¿Y esto no te provoca? Experimentar una vez más.

― ¡Ponme una mano encima y llamo al Trauco para que te viole!

― ¡Ni siquiera existe esa cosa fea, duende, gnomo, la cosa que sea!

― ¡Si existe! ―luego de gritar "enfadada", sintió un susurro en el oído pidiendo si estaba segura de hacer algo nuevo, eso le hizo estremecer, no por las palabras, si no por el cosquilleo del aliento, bueno las palabras también. No sería tan malo esto…aunque… ¡Haría el mismo papel de siempre! ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Los pechos? ¿Su…"cosita"? ¡¿Y si era virgen? Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esas ideas de la mente. Eran tonterías, lo último.

Observó esos orbes verdes que le hacían viajar al infinito y a veces rabiar de la histeria. Todo cambió en el momento antes de contestar, cuando el transandino se acurrucó en entremedio de sus pechos, pasando los brazos por debajo de su espalda. Eso fue…extraño.

― ¿Por qué no querés? No tiene nada de malo y debería ser mi turno. ―insistió en un tono más calmado y compasivo.

―No es lo mismo. ―prefirió mirar a otra parte.

―Va ser diferente. Después vamos donde el imperio pirata para que regreses a la normalidad, ¿vale? ―incorporó el cuerpo fijándose en el rostro de la menor, sonrió sin ser notado al ver que se veía tierna sonrojada y desviando la mirada― Manu.

― ¿Qué?

―Veo que a tus lolas le faltan un poco más. ―comentó tocando un seno con el dedo índice. Bien, le faltaba un poco, no eran como las suyas al ser una sexy argentina, le hacía falta comer pollo tal vez. Mientras hacía sus deducciones, Manuel le dio un golpe en la cabeza, se sintió ofendido u ofendida.

―Lamento por no tenerlas a tu medida, weón.

Martín soltó una risita. ―Bueno, ¿y?

― ¿Y qué?

―Ya sabes…

―Eri' bien insistente. ―no fue un sí ni un no como respuesta, pero eso conllevó al rubio a inclinarse a tocar sus labios contra los suyos, suaves y ásperos, con una prisa delicada sin iniciar la presencia de cualquiera de las lenguas entrar.

Trató de acomodarse un poco más sobre ella, compartiendo su sabor, presionando hasta chocar sus dientes, obligando a Manuel abrir la boca robándole todo el aire, con suerte respiraba por la nariz, logrando así un goce de su unión, profundizando del ósculo, donde el órgano húmedo comenzaba a tener su ritmo compartido.

La castaña lo seguía subiendo los brazos dirigidos al cuello contrario, pero no alcanzó ya que el argentino se alejó buscando algo debajo de la cama. Dudó que estaba haciendo él, toda desconcertada sentándose. Su desconcierto llegó al ver… ¿manjar? ¿Martín tenía hambre? Era el colmo.

Je, seguro que era el colmo. Martín no tenía precisamente hambre, en realidad sí, pero era otro concepto de hambre. Manuel conoció ese concepto al tener el dulce de leche en su boca y alrededor de sus labios, siendo quitados por la boca de su amante. Eso era un juego, la chilena lo sabía. Era un delicioso y placentero juego de saborear su cuerpo completo. Arqueó la espalda y un agudo suspiró escapó ante el contado gélido del manjar en su vientre, más al ser quitado por cortos besos y lamidas del chico. Iba a detenerlo, estaba nervioso (nerviosa) con su nuevo ser, no sabía cómo sería así, ¿y si le preguntara a Martín? Mal que mal él tuvo la experiencia. _¿Tan bajo haz caído para preguntarle? ¿Dónde quedó el orgullo?_ ¡Al diablo!

―Ma-Martín para… ―llamó su atención deslizando la mano cubierta de manjar sobre el pecho, a ver si deseaba que se detuviera― Es…enserio… ―un gemido y sonrojo.

―Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo dice otra.

Que original es Martín con sus palabras, pensó la chilena, y tenía…razón, claramente no lo reconocería.

Muy bien, aquí iba a preguntar toda tensa.

―O-oye weón…quiero preguntarte una wea.

― ¿Uhm? Decime. ―le miró inocente atento a escuchar dejando sus caricias.

―No…nada ―no lo haría por nada del mundo, asique la situación continuó tomando su tiempo, besos en los labios, besos en su cuello, besos en su vientre, en las piernas, brazos, pechos, gracias al dulce de leche. Ese maldito argentino se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerla y esto la hastiaba, el éxtasis se le estaba haciendo presente, ya el deseo de placer llegó a su límite―. Déjate de leseras.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó separándose del deje de los femeninos muslos― Solo quería hacerlo lento y con cuidado. ―surcó los pegajosos labios acercándose a Manuel, como todo ladrón haciendo un delito en robarle la boca nuevamente.

Todo perdió sentido al acelerar la respiración y las manos recorriendo sus cuerpos, incorporándose de rodillas, despojándose al fin de sus prendas teniendo a la menor toda fastidiada por los condenados pantalones del rubio ¡Es que se demoraba tanto por solo tener aspecto de mujer! Sucedía lo siguiente, Martín quería ir lento y despacio, ya que las "nenas" se trataban con cariño. Eso enfureció a la morena dándole un piñizco en la mejilla.

―Aush… ―se quejó el argentino acariciándose el lugar del atentado― Creo que… ―sonrió― no necesitás comer pollo, no están tan mal, pero no llegás a mi medida.

Lo mataría, ¡lo mataría! Sus pechos no eran pequeños, ¡eran normales! Ni grandes ni pequeños. Iba a tirarle el rizo con toda la fuerza, cosa que no sucedió al oír…

―Recostáte.

Miró su respaldo…y regresó al país vecino quien preparaba los cojines para que dejara caer su desconocido cuerpo y sentir nuevas sensaciones.

―No.

Martín se desentendió. ¿No quería? ¿Lo dejaría con las ganas? ¡¿Tendría que ir al baño hacer justicia con sus propias manos? Bueno, ni que fuese la primera vez. ¡Pero nunca a medio camino!

―Yo iré arriba.

Otra vez parpadeó. Estaba en el aire perdiendo parte de la conciencia lo que le hizo debilitarse por el empuje de la joven, rebotando en la cama.

Y entonces, los agudos gemidos comenzaron a nacer en movimientos ascendientes y descendientes sin pausa.

.

Pasando las horas iban directo a la casa de Arthur. Manuel tenía preparado un rosario peor que los de Lovino en su estado de furia con cabezazos contra Antonio. Y Martín reía internamente imaginando toda la escena.

El inglés esperando la visita fue abrir después de oír el timbre. Quedó estático cuando el rubio latino le presentó a la chilena, esta estaba frunciendo el entrecejo.

Únicamente actuó a colorear sus mejillas, pedir perdón porque Martín lo obligó, realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Segundos después antes de que ella abriera la boca para los rosarios poéticos, le dio la bienvenida cogiéndole la mano, sembrando un beso. Esto provocó celos en el argentino dándole un empujoncito de distancia de su pareja. Por parte de la nación menor, se encontraba atontada, murmurando cosas sin sentidos en idioma extraño. Posteriormente procedieron con lo principal, devolverle la hombría a Manuel.

―Te quedas ahí, no hagas ningún movimiento, ¿okay? ―dijo Arthur dejando a la chilena dentro de un pentagrama. La joven acertó.

El británico se alejó lo necesario tomando su libro de brujería y su barita. El argentino esperaba sentando viendo la escena.

En ese preciso momento, llegaba España abriendo las puertas como si un Dios hiciera su divina presencia.

― ¡¿Dónde está Manuel? ¡Supe lo que pasó! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo? ―venía con la mirada entristecida, cualquiera diría que cierto italiano sureño le golpeó otra vez.

― ¡¿Antonio? ―gritaron los tres.

―Está allá, la nena es Manuel. ―Martín no tuvo problemas en indicarle.

El español corrió a tirarse encima de la víctima, sin caer.

― ¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ―preguntó y gritó la chilena tratando se zafarse del cariño paternal.

―Martincito me lo contó. ―respondió sencillo. Manuel miró asesinamente a su vecino.

―Eh…le llamé cuando veníamos en el avión…y le mandé una foto, che.

―Okey, okey. ¿Antonio, podrías salir? ―Arthur trató de sonar amable queriendo continuar con el ritual, el cual fue en vano.

― ¡Te ves tan mona! ¡Fusosososososos! Debiste haber sido una mujer. ―decía sonriente sin dejar el abrazo.

―No gracias. ―obviamente tenía suficiente cuando Martín creyó que era una niña, vaya trauma.

―Te pareces a tu mamá. ¿Y cómo esta ella? Tío, tengo tantos recuerdos con ella, aparte de lanzarme platos…

―No quiero oír esos temas.

―Insisto que debiste haber sido una niñita. ¡Fusososososos! ¡¿No lo crees Martín?

― ¡Estoy de acuerdo, che!

―Toño…voy a recuperar mi cuerpo, necesito que me sueltes, que te alejes. Gracias. ―mencionó malhumorado.

El país de la pasión se fue asentar al lado de su otra antigua colonia.

Arthur procedió donde nuevamente lo interrumpieron.

― ¿Estás seguro de querer ser hombre? ―preguntó el argentino― ¿Por qué no te quedas tal y cómo estás?

― ¡Primero muerto! ¡Tú causaste esto! ¡Debería tirarte desde el avión, weón fleto!

― ¡¿Tirarme? ¡No niegues que no te gustó hacerlo con dulce de leche, pelotudo!

― ¡Joder! ¡Esa no fue la educación que les di! Bueno…con Manuel nunca pude…pero… ¡Arthur, termina con esto ya! ―ordenó Antonio, y el británico actuó enseguida leyendo el conjuro.

Dos minutos después, el español rodeó en sus brazos al chileno por recuperar su forma, también al argentino por supuesto. Luego el vecino de Francis tuvo que regresar donde Lovino, quien sabe para qué. Se quedaron los tres solos.

― ¿Nos vamos, Manu?

―Eh, s-sí. ―ambos voltearon para irse olvidándose de la despedida del inglés.

―Es-espera ―justo los llamó, mejor dicho, lo llamó―. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Digo…el viaje es muy largo y…preparé scones, de los que te gustan. ―sacó una bandeja llena de ese pancito recién salidos del horno, no se vían muy apetitosos, pero para Arthur sí. Sonreía.

Manuel lo miró procesando la información. ―Gracias por la invitación Arty, pero tengo que regresar. ―le dedicó una sonrisa. Martín solo quería irse en este momento.

― ¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó? ―había hecho los scones con tanto esfuerzo y eran desprestigiados. (Como si fuese novedad)

―Un poco. Pero ahora no puedo. Otro día me invitas o yo te llamo, a lo mejor la próxima semana. ―respondió amable y divertido.

―Manu, ¿estás listo? ―llamó el rubio latino desde la salida, prefirió avanzar para no estar con la desagradable presencia pirata.

― ¡Voy! ―le contestó― Otro día nos vemos. Uhmmm ―se quedó mirando los scones todavía sostenidos por Arthur―, me llevo uno. ¡Bye! ―y simplemente cogió uno caminado apresurado donde su vecino.

Iban a medio camino donde Martín miraba de reojo a Manuel quien daba mordiscos a esa comida británica.

― ¿Cómo podés comer esa porquería?

―No es tan malo. ¿Queri'? ―ofreció masticando.

―No…seguí comiendo vos solo. ―por lo menos él deseaba cuidar su salud.

― ¿Andai' con el manjar?

―Sí ―buscó en sus bolsillos encontrando una pequeña bolsita de dulce de leche. El chileno la tomó y esparció un poco por encima del scone―. Tenés un estómago que da miedo Manu ―dijo sintiéndose asustado al observarlo comer con su preciado dulce de leche sobre esa asquerosidad británica, y recordando sobre esto…―. ¿Qué es eso de juntarte con ese puto anglocejón?

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos. ―respondió con normalidad.

―Sí, seguro. Tch. ―hizo un deje de despreció corriendo la vista verde al lado vacío, pero ese desprecio mezclado con celos desapareció al sentir un dedo deslizarse por su mejilla dejándole un poco de manjar, seguido de un beso para quitárselo. Eso lo atontó deteniendo el paso.

―No seai' celoso. Ah, ya es de noche, ¿por qué no vamos a un hotel o algo así? Mejor nos regresamos mañana.

―Eh…sí… Como vos quieras.

―No tengo con que pagar. ―dio el último mordisco al scone con dulce de leche.

―Yo tengo ―reaccionó sacando la billetera―. Justo para hoy y mañana. ¿Te acabaste todo el dulce?

―Aún queda. Toma.

―Compartamos, che.

―Como querai'.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Al fin termine el cap! No me queda mucho por terminar los inventos de Martín, quiero terminar luego esto para comenzar con un M&M totalmente crack, enserio. El único que puede comer scones sin tener complicaciones estomacales es el Manu xD.

Me doy cuenta que no he comido manjar hace medio año D:

•**Dulce de Leche:** Existen diversos relatos en relación al origen del dulce de leche. Sin embargo es difícil establecer cuál es el verdadero ya que muchos de los países donde se lo produce se atribuyen su invención.

En Argentina existe un relato popular y legendario que fecha su invención hacia el año 1829 en instancias en que estaban por reunirse para firmar un pacto de paz Juan Manuel de Rosas y su enemigo político (y primo hermano) Juan Lavalle en la estancia del primero en Cañuelas, a las afueras de Buenos Aires. Lavalle fue el primero en llegar y, fatigado, se recostó sobre el catre de Rosas, quedando dormido. La criada de Rosas, mientras hervía leche con azúcar (preparación conocida en esa época como lechada) para acompañar el mate de la tarde, se encontró con Lavalle durmiendo sobre el catre de su patrón. Ella lo consideró una insolencia y fue a dar aviso a los guardias.

Poco tiempo más tarde arribó Rosas, quien no se enfadó con Lavalle y pidió a la criada el mate con leche. Ésta recordó en ese momento que había abandonado la leche con azúcar al fuego, dejándola calentar durante un largo tiempo. Al regresar a buscar la lechada, la criada se encontró con una sustancia espesa y amarronada. Su sabor agradó a Rosas y se cuenta que compartió el dulce con Lavalle mientras discutían los puntos del pacto, dando así un origen accidental al dulce de leche.

Por otro lado, Rodolfo Terragno asegura que el dulce de leche se encuentra en diversas culturas antiguas.

El historiador de la cocina argentino, Víctor Ego Ducrot, en su libro: Los sabores de la Patria, explica que la anécdota de Rosas es una mistificación derivada de otra acontecida 12 años antes. Indica que la difusión del producto hacia Argentina y Perú se habría producido tras la llegada del Ejército Libertador de Los Andes a Chile en el año 1817 y el principal responsable de la promoción del producto fue precisamente el libertador argentino, José de San Martín, a quien en lugar de la lechada se le ofreció "manjar" para endulzar su mate. A San Martín, un reconocido sibarita, le gustó de tal forma el manjar de leche que decidió llevarse varios frascos en la expedición libertadora del Perú, para él y sus hombres. En su retorno hacía La Plata se llevó otros frascos junto a la receta para producirlo.

No obstante, antes de eso, en el siglo XVII, el Colegio Jesuita de Mendoza reporta en su libro de gastos la importación de varios frascos de 'manjar de dulce de leche chileno' más sus respectivos cajones de embalajes, todos provenientes de Santiago. Este reporte, consignado por el arquitecto argentino Patricio Boyle, durante el Primer Seminario de Patrimonio Agroindustrial de Mendoza, año 2008, es uno de los tantos que constan en archivos históricos tanto argentinos como chilenos.

Uruguay argumenta que debería considerarse como típicamente rioplatense y no como exclusivamente argentino, como la casi totalidad del patrimonio cultural de ambos países. En torno a este hecho se desató una polémica cuando en abril de 2003 la Secretaría de Cultura de la Nación de Argentina anunció su intención de declarar patrimonio cultural argentino al asado, las empanadas y el dulce de leche. En respuesta a este intento, Uruguay elevó un pedido ante la Unesco para que considere a esos tres productos, debido a su origen incierto, integrantes del patrimonio gastronómico del Río de la Plata.2 El organismo aún no se ha expedido sobre el tema.

Cabe aclarar que, a la fecha, ningún país posee la denominación de origen.

_Me imaginé a Sebas reclamándole a Martín, epic guerra. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí colocar a Sebastián… ¡Le daría más brillo al fic! ¡Brillos! xD_

_¿Review's?_


	16. Lαs Estαcισnes de Rαdισ

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Advertencia:** Los inventos re-grosos del Tincho.

* * *

**16.**

• Lαs Estαcισnes de Rαdισ •

* * *

― ¿Funciona? ―preguntó Martín siendo el locutor. ¿A quién le pedía su opinión? A Carlitos.

―Sí. ―acertó poniendo oídos a la radio.

―Muy bien, comencemos. ―se puso los auriculares, acercando los labios al micrófono y empezar con la sintonía radial con una voz aterciopelada que volvería loca a cualquier fémina.

Hablaba con delicadeza, sin apuros para que se entendiera. El público le preponía sus músicas favoritas, y él no negaba complaciéndolos.

En un momento antes de finalizar, el argentino continuó con su voz siendo emitida a toda su nación, con su particular acento.

―Antes de despedirme, les dejo una melodía dedicada a mi pareja que sé no la va a escuchar, pero me está viendo en este preciso momento ―alzó la vista sonriendo arrogante, fijándose en la apariencia indiferente de Manuel desde el otro lado de la radial―. Hasta siempre.

Terminó sacando los auriculares de su oreja, poniéndose de pie. La radio por mientras emitía la última música su puestamente dedicada al chileno. Caminó saliendo del pequeño cuarto.

―No me gusta que andes dedicándome weas así. ―no esperó decirle unas felicitaciones y tampoco lo haría, como dijo, no le agradaba para nada esas dedicatorias, lo hacían incomodar.

―No es para tanto, nadie sabe quién es mi Flaquito Dulce.

Claro, seguro. Sin embargo agradecía internamente que su emisión solo se emitiera en el país vecino, porque todos los países sabían cuando Martín se refería al "Flaquito", era al único que llamaba flaco y él único flaco (comparado con Arthur) entre todas las naciones.

―No te diré nada solo porque Carlitos está aquí. Ludwig vino a verte, se encuentra en la sala.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía el alemán en su hogar?

El pequeño rubio surcó levemente los labios al oír que el "señor" Ludwig estaba en su casa. No dijeron nada más yendo a no hacerle esperar.

Se encontraron y se saludaron.

―Supe lo de la estación de radio ―decía el europeo―, vine a felicitarte.

― ¿En-enserio? ―se sorprendió el argentino.

―Sí. Tienes una gran capacidad, me asombra. Eres muy inteligente. De seguro llegaras lejos, mucho más que tus hermanos.

―Gracias. Sé que soy re-groso.

―Oigan, estoy aquí. ―mencionó Manuel siendo desplazado y calificado de idiota.

―Lo siento Manuel, no me di cuenta. ―el alemán se disculpó forzando una sonrisa.

Si bien, Ludwig solo había venido a felicitarlo, pero la pareja lo forzó a quedarse a compartir, Carlitos también le pedía que se quedara.

Bien, no sería tan malo pasar un rato más con sus sobrinos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Cortito, sin muchas ideas D:

Martín siendo locutor deber condenadamente sexual (L)

•**Las estaciones de radio:** La primera emisora de radio del mundo tuvo lugar en el Teatro Coliseo de Buenos Aires, en 1920, y continuó transmitiendo hasta 1997. Obviamente, la radio no es un invento argentino, pero sólo era una rareza tecnológica hasta que Enrique Susini creó la primera red de radiodifusión con ellas, convirtiéndose, además, en el primer locutor del mundo. Susini conoció a Einstein en 1925, quien lo calificó como "una de las primeras inteligencias de la Argentina".

_Nos vemos! Bye bye!_

_¿Review's?_


End file.
